Land of the Blindfolded
by Saiya-hime
Summary: Those of Light were forbidden to be with those of Darkness. It was a known law among the gods and yet the Sun had fallen for the Moon. Crossed by fate, time and endless tragedies, the Sun fights to protect his Moon with his very Light that divides them. Over countless centuries and lives something goes wrong, the Moon no longer remembers his Sun.Omegaverse,mpeg, dark themes used.
1. Master

He stood there, helplessly as the lady turned around the corner of the castle. She was unaware of the dangers in the darkness. she was smiling happily as she touched the petals of the rose she held. "My lord is truly kind to thee." she said softly. Her green dress began to flow in the gust of wind that blew, knocking the rose from her hands. Smiling at herself, she turned to gain what had been lost. The small white petals swaying in the breeze.

It was then he showed himself. He come from the darkness harboring a single blade which reflected the moon's light. She didn't see him, she didn't know. "NO!" he cried trying to warn her of the other man, the one whom meant her harm. He moved to them, but they didn't hear him. They never do. He watched as the cloaked man stabbed her over and over again as she screamed in pain, cried for her Lord whom would she would never see again. He took what was of value, a few rings and a necklace of pearls before he fled.

He moved to her then. She was crying, begging the Holy Mother to spare her life as she reached for the last gift her lover had given to her soaked up her blood so greedily. He looked into her eyes, a lovely green, rivaling the beauty of emeralds. They were losing their light, losing life. "P-Please...I wish not to pass." she whispered with strained words. "M-My Lord...I shall forever lo-love thee." a soft smile and her life was gone.

Blue eyes looked over the body as he began to cry. He could do nothing but watch everything unfold. He was unable to save her, just as he could not save countless others. His tears fell upon her as he moved to close her eyes. "No..." he whispered. His teeth gritted his eyes closed tightly as anger consumed him. "NO!"

~/-*-\~

He was slapped across the face as he came out of his trance. In his hand he held the dead Lady's. She was so cold, her soul had been gone for hours before he had come. He closed her eyes and turned to the man whom had slapped him.

Dull green eyes looked at him from under thick eye brows. His honey blonde hair elegantly styled as he tried to get the other to speak. "Well, lad, what can you tell us?" he asked as he helped him to stand but not before black gloves were placed upon him.

All his weight leaned on to him as he held his dizzy head. "He had eyes the color of freshly made mud. Skin as pale as parchment and a scar across his left eye to the right of his lips. On his belt he wears faux emerald which harbors the symbol of a serpent." He looked on as the Lady's body was carried away. Her Lord following behind holding fast, voiding his true emotions. "So young." he whispered.

"Yet, elder to thyself." he said motioning for him to follow. He did. "Men shall be out looking. He will not deny the noose long, love." his words brought no comfort as he made sure he was in the carriage before entering. He noted the blank look on his face. The dullness in his eyes he gained when deep in thought. "Things would be different if you didn't help _him_ escape."

Sapphire eyes turned to him, sharp as swords and just as deadly. "I shall not regret what transpired those years ago. My heart will not allow such bonds upon my own blood. To be enslaved for a curse thou use for thy own greed." he turned away and looked out toward the castle walls, to the gates. "Caged am I, a bird with not a song to sing."

The other huffed before leaning forward. "Say as you will, you have no right to deny thy master. You are slave to thee, body and soul. Thy life to the King." he smiled at that. His eyes wandering over the youth before him. From the sun kissed skin to the wheat blonde hair and ending at the sapphire eyes so sharp, so deadly. How he longed to hold that body close.

"I alone gave him wings." he smiled as they pulled through the second set of gates. "At the cost of my own." He was helped from the carriage by his master and lead to his home. Within no time he was greeted by a young child, his master's younger brother. A kind smile displayed on his features. "Little Peter you grow once more!" he exclaimed as he watched his Master place the seal upon the door once more, locking him with in the grounds.

"Perhaps so! May one day I grow taller then you Alfred." he giggled as he ran to his brother. "Lord Brother Arthur, tell me, when can I go with thou? To catch those whom make thy Queen weep so and send them to the noose?"

Arthur ruffled his hair. "When you grow taller than myself. At that time you shall be welcome with open arms." He laughed at the look he got. "Seems such you are a child still, Brother come what have the high scholars taught to you?" he asked as he watched his prized slave wonder too his room.

Alfred looked around the large room filled with priceless items. Golden figures littered the room along with sheets of finely woven silks all for the sake of his delicate skin. Oils and scented lotions scattered across the vanity. Gems and highly decorated pieces of jewelry were draped over marble statues of him. It was a room fit for a prince, all provided by his Master.

He ignored it all and walked to his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment and rare bird feather pen. Dipping it into the ink he slowly drew the image of the Lady whom he was too late to save. Each feature of her face was paid closely to. Once finished he moved to the alter that was set up near the window. Upon it was the image, and he placed an incent down upon the alter. Placing his hands together he prayed to the Holy Mother for the young Lady's spirit.

His eyes opened as he heard the door closed. "What is it you wish of me?" he asked unmoved from praying. He knew what was coming. What always came after his little trances? He was ripped from his prayers and thrown to the bed soon to be joined by his master, the King's high sorcerer. The elder pressed his body down upon the youth as his hands hovered above the body of the child. His eyes scanning with want.

"Tell me...where is he?" he knew it was useless. That the child would never give him up, even if he did know where he was. He was too precious to him to give up. He did this to get close. To get as far as he could without tainting the purity that is the child below him. Purity he wished for, longed for, wanted to take, to claim.

The child turned from him. All this bastard was is a lust fill sac of shit. As if he would dare tell him where his brother was. It had been only seven years since he was able to help him escape. In ensuring his brother's freedom he denied his own, thus forced to stay with Arthur who rarely let him out of sight.

The elder male narrowed his eyes. How he wished to touch the boy, to feel him. Yet, it was forbidden. If he did, the child would lose his purity and thus his gift. It angered him beyond reasoning but there was nothing he could do. He moved away and handed him a box. "For you, a token." the other said.

The other turned from the box refusing yet another gift, another offering to his curse. A noise came from the box. Alfred turned to it and heard it again. Something was alive in it. Upon opening it a small animal jumped out. It's white fur shown brightly in the sun's light and its gray collar looked much like a silver necklace. It hissed and growled at Arthur and Alfred. Yet, it did not detour him. Slowly he reached his hand out and was bit by the small creature. A small droplet of blood trickled down his finger but his features were kind. "Come now, no need to fear." he spoke softly. As if a command from the Holy Mother herself, the creature released him and began to lick at the wound he caused. Quickly he jumped up on the Oracle's shoulder and rubbed his head against the tan cheek. This caused a giggle to fall from the flawless lips.

Arthur watched carefully. It was no easy feat to tame a Squirrel-Fox. They were wild and very fierce. Yet when his men had stumbled upon it, he couldn't help but test his Oracle's powers even further. It took a liking to him almost instantly. It amazed him. What was the boy truly capable of? He wished to know and thus would never allow him to leave.

"Tell me, what is it you are called?" he asked the small creature. It ran down and sat on his lap before it mewed softly. "Such a lovely name, what does it mean?" The small fox ran to the window and sat on the pane before mewing once more. Alfred's eyes stared at the window. 'So...his name is Amerika and it means...freedom.' he thought. 'Freedom...' he shook the thought from his mind. It was dangerous to think of it. "I see, tell me small one, where are you from?" A loud mew and it jumped repeatedly. Alfred nodded and laid on the bed. He was tired. His powers came at a price. One that was easy to pay. Closing his eyes, he felt the bed shift as Amerika laid in his arms. He smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be alone any longer.

~/-*-\~

Alfred woke a few hours later to a knock on his door. He was still tired as he willed himself to answer it. He wasn't surprised to see the captain of the guards there as well as his royal highness. The king's long golden locks hanging behind him. Lowing his head slightly, instead of the full bow he should be taking, he looked up at the annoyed captain. "Lord Alfred high virgin Priest you are still to bow lowly to thy king!" he boomed.

The boy smiled. "To claim me Lord when I am slave to one makes for foolishness, Captain. I do not bow to thy own master what makes you think I shall bow such to thy king? He is not my king for I am not native to thy lands he rules." Amerika jumped on his shoulder then, eyeing the intruders.

The king laughed. "Such spirit in a child so young! It is a shame he is wasted here with the sorcerer. He'd be far more suited in my palace and in my bed chamber."

He wanted to vomit. "A Bearer am I, yet pure must I remain for my powers to remain." he reminded the old bastard. "Please, King of Deutschland why, pray tell, you have you come to my bed chamber?" it was unsetting.

"We have caught the man whom had taken my nieces life. We need you to come and confirm we have thy right man." the Captain said with irritation in his voice.

Alfred could not resist himself. "Ah, and you are one to speak, your highness!" he bowed lowly to the Captain. "For if you are to answer for thy king surely you are he."

The king's booming laughter filled the room. "Your youth is wasted here! I say once more to refuse thy master and thy name for the sake of palace riches!" he had made the offer so many times, since the day he had found that the child was indeed a Bearer.

The child narrowed his eyes. "To be a second wife is to reduce me to a whore! I shall not tarnish my name for the sake of false riches." what nerve of him. His blood was boiling in anger and frustration. Why would any man need two wives was beyond him.

The king looked at him in bewilderment. "To refuse riches as gems and gold as false. What have you for true riches? Pray tell, so I may better understand such."

Alfred turned on his heels and walked to the bed. "Silks and gold, silver and rubies all will tarnish in time. Yet one thing remains, something pigs as you will never understand." he turned back to them, a glare of hate and pain in his eyes. "I gave up my one true love to freedom. To ask that I be bound to you as a whore is repulsive foolishness. My will is strong but my heart is stronger!" he removed his glove and touched the king's hand.

He stood in the dungeons of the palace looking around. It was cold and lit by few torches. Armored guards stood at the entrance to the cell as it opened. There sat the man who had killed the young woman the day before. He had no regret, no remorse on his features for what he had done. In fact he laughed about it. Laughed like a man whom lost his wits.

The boy stumbled back, nearly falling before he gripped the wall for support. Panting heavily he nodded. "H-He is the one you seek. He wears the blood of thy Lady upon his sleeve." he turned away from them, heading once more to the bed. "Be on your way. I've need for rest."

It didn't take long for him to hear the shouting. For his master to scream his name. He didn't move. His body was far too weak. Twice within a few hours was exhausting. Yet he was not spared. Arthur broke the door as he stormed in. His face red as a tomato. "How dare you defile thy king!" he growled.

"He is not my king." he mumbled. Half-lidded sapphire eyes looking to his master. The man was irate with him, yet he could care less. He was tired, that's all he was worried about.

Arthur held his head in his hand. "I-It matters not! You reside in my home in his land! He is thy king!" the elder plopped in his chair and sighed. "Being of my class of sorcery will not fetch much, with an unskilled brother to feed." He looked out the window at the setting sun. "Watching him wither away was torture..." looking back at the slave he owned, he stood. "No choice have I had in purchasing you and your brother with the last of my gold coin! Your gifts cannot be replicated by magic!"

The other closed his eyes. "And yet, you used us for your own benefit, to gain favor from Royalty. Pushing us past limits and braking us down. Like you, I did what I had to in order to save my brother." His mind began to drift with a yawn.

"You sill misunderstand! I did such to make wealth for us all! You to gain rewards for murders and thy brother for the sight of foreseeing future outcomes. In three short years we were wealthy beyond that born of noble's blood!" He gripped the youth's silk robes and pulled him closely. His eyes enraged as he snarled. "For such I never expect thy ungrateful bitching!"

Alfred turned away from his revolting breath which smelled of rum. "The riches were yours! We needed not gold and silver but freedom! To bathe us in oils and dress us in silks dressing us in rare gems and metals as trophies is a mockery of our birth right!" he touched a gold necklace around his neck which bore a sapphire and lock, reading "Property of the Duke of Kirkland." "To force a collar upon us like dogs! We were not thy equal but thy slaves! Even more so when I was found to be of Bearer blood!" he pushed away and hugged his body. His strength gone due to exhaustion. "You think I know not what men truly desire...I know what they wish of me. Thy noblemen, thy king and even..." sapphire eyes looked up sadly. "Even thyself. Yet, I am no more than a Bearer."

Arthur sighed heavily as he sat next to him. Taking hold of the child's gloved hand he pulled him close. "Bloody git." he whispered as the boy held him closely. This was a rare pleasure. One that happened only when he was truly exhausted. His judgment impaired and sought out any form of warmth or comfort he could get. "You're more than just a Bearer."

He shook his head. "Bearers are males born with the ability to bear children. A low class of being even less than that of women. Yet, only nobles and royals have such honor in marriage to one in this land." he hissed at the word honor. The very thought made him sick. "I-I refuse such a thought. To wed a noble or royal...I'd sooner join the Holy Mother then commit to such. To be a second wife..." he looked at his hand. Looked at how frail it was. He was weak, like all Bearers in need of protection. "Is to doom me to a life of a whore."

"Twat. It's not like I am to sell you to a noble. Thy king had offered a large sum for thy hand." Arthur could feel the child stiffen. Interesting. "I refused. Thy king has many to which he wed, but none shall replace my Alfred." he smiled down at him. "True as the difficulty that you provide to me upon each day. None here have your youthful spirit."

"If such be truth then pray, tell me if you wish to take my hand as thy own?" he was curious. Long had he wondered if that was why his master even bothered to be with him like this if not to swoon him?

Loud laughter was echoing off the walls of the bed chamber. "Alfred you jest! Why on this world would I wish such?" damn the boy was sharp. He was right. He did wish to bed him but without being a noble or royal it was forbidden. That is why he needed him. Only with Alfred's help could he gain the Right of Nobility from the king, then and only then could he be the lovely blonde.

Alfred pushed away and crossed his arms like a child. "More accusations! To say I jest about truths. A pox upon you degraded sorcerer! Such foul trickery upon a fool king! A pox I say!" He was starting to get dizzy, a sign he was over doing it again, but he couldn't let him win. No, he would go down fighting as always.

"Youthful are thy spirit blessed. Yet, unknowing of thy place." Emerald eyes narrowed in aggravation. Every day was the same. He fought until the better end. Just once he wished he could have peace before his rest.

The other smirked. "If what thy said be true, then it is thyself to blame for such disknowledge. For thy master teaches thy slave." he was winning. Arthur was a fool.

His master nodded and stood up moving to the door. "I shall admit that I am at fault, I've yet to train you properly so I shall. For thy lack of respect toward thy master, your supper shall go cold."

And the gold coin goes to...

"Fine, thy skill with food is that of a poorly trained blind hag with no sense of taste!"

Alfred.

**A/N**

**lol just something I have been working on. Will update IDK when. Hope you enjoy, review if you wish for me to continue.**


	2. The Assassin

Alfred sat on the balcony of his room overlooking the kingdom. Amerika sat in his lap purring as his ears were rubbed. It had been three days since the lady had been found and her killer hung for all to see. As always the king had asked for his attendance and yet again he refused. He would bear witness to a life he had caused to end. It was just who he was.

Yet, he was cursed with the sight of the past unlike his brother. His twin was blessed, the gift of foresight. He was able to change the events of the future, save lives. Alfred was cursed to watch helplessly as they played out. He was elder yes and happy to give everything for his brother. Matthew, his twin with wavy blonde hair with a single curl that stuck out, pale skin and the largest amethyst eyes in the world was gifted, not cursed. Unlike Alfred, he was a non-bearer.

He smiled slightly as he removed his white silk gloves, to protect him from making unwanted contact with anything that could trigger his curse. He ran his hand along the rail and was thrown into the past.

~/-*-\~

He stood on top of the railing his nine year old eyes looking out at the kingdom lit by the night lanterns. The cool breeze blowing his hair back as he looked to his brother who trembled beside him. "Al-Alfred I am fearful...what if we are discovered?" He looked at the black and blue mark on Alfred's face from a resent beating. Alfred had received it when he claimed that it was him who gave gold earrings to a starving woman with a child when in fact it had been Matthew. Had Alfred had the chance he would have done it anyway.

He smiled. "It matters not brother, for now we take wing! Freedom, just beyond the horizon!" his blue eyes lit up as he held his hand for his brother to take. "Together until our death."

His shy brother took his hand but shook his head. "Thou art a bearer Alfred; it is dangerous for you to be out without a guardian! Should you bear out of wedlock..." he couldn't finish. He felt his hand being squeezed and looked into his brother's calm face.

"Then my brother, I will love my child and never leave it, never sell it, never abandon it." He looked up into the moon's light and smiled softly. "I care not for titles nor honor of a marriage to a Noble nor Royal. I care for your life and if blessed with such a child or two." his voice was shaking with fear. How would he provide for it? The only option for such a bearer would be to become a whore. He smiled and held his brother close. "Let us take wing and fly to our freedom." with that they vanished.

~/-*-\~

His eyes were glazed with tears but none fell. The Holy Mother knew how much he missed his twin. More than he could ever truly know. For as long as he could remember they were together. Well, up until seven years ago. Seven years had it truly been that long? Seven years since he watched his brother vanish into the Dark Forest and toward freedom.

A smile crossed his lips. It was not long now before he would seek a lover. They were of marriage age after all. He would miss his brother's wedding. Miss seeing his children. Miss so much. It hurt. Knowing he would never see him again. He was okay with it though, as long as he was free in a place far away and in a kingdom where he could live comfortably. Knowing he was happy.

Alfred sipped his tea. His eyes scanning over the kingdom of corruption. The entire place was divided by three rings. The outer ring was made of surfs and peasants that worked the fields as hired whips crack above their heads from the nobles. Working hard to produce crops for harvest. The long hot days of summer spent weeding thousands of miles of cropping fields just for a lousy 5% of the overall harvest to divide among them all.

Pass through the second gate and there you find the merchants, craftsmen and soldiers. Living slightly comfortable lives as they sell to nobles and royals. Here there are heavy taxes that take their toll. Several of them get thrown into debtor's prison to work it off. Few ever come out without a wooden box.

The third gate is divided into two sub-rings. Within the first are Statesmen who run the outer walls and report to the king. They collect taxes, pay for goods and give opinions of the Kingdom. Alfred found these people to be fat fools with a n eerie want for virgins. He never liked traveling to that part of the Kingdom. Feeling that he was either going to be eaten or taken by force.

In the inner most ring is the palace which houses the nobles and royals. Nobles are sent to take care of foreign affairs and give contribute opinions to the king. They did little but spend money and throw large balls.

He hated them most. Being expected to dress presentable for a Bearer, mainly a tight fitting dress with a large slit up the side to his waist, and be wrapped around (literally) his master's arm. All their wanting eyes looking him over, dark with lust but fearful of the wrath of a sorcerer.

Finally the Royals, the overzealous buffoons that spend tax money on useless things such as whores, including bearers, and rare items of riches. The king was worse of all. Seventeen wives, three bearers, sixty-three children with four on the way, thirty-four grandchildren and two on the way. This was not counting his mistresses. Each of them spoiled and stuck up. All envious of his so called beauty. Compared him to flowers.

Alfred knew of flowers all too well. They bloom bright and beautiful, but just like his beauty, it will wither and die. What then? He will be tossed aside for another. Never to be loved again. He didn't want that. He didn't want to end up like the king's Bearer wives. No, he would rather there never be love in his life then have it and watch helplessly as it was ripped from him. He hugged his knees, pulling them close to his body. "Long has my heart been locked in a cave of ice. No man shall claim it, take it, or gain it." he whispered. "Forever shall my heart be cold and forever alone am I. A caged bird am I, with not a song to sing." No tears. Thy have dried long ago.

"Thou are saddened fair maiden?" The voice startled him and he looked up. There was a man crouching on the rail of the balcony dressed in tight fitting black attire. His head covered by a mask so that only his eyes were visible. A lovely dark brown. Across his back was a oddly thin bladed sword.

"Matter does it not. Thou art an assassin? I can tell by thy dressings and weapon upon thy back." He wasn't afraid and did not move. If he was meant to die by the man's hand he would have. Thus he had nothing to fear, at least he hoped.

"Yes, I am an assassin. Pray tell, why you fear me not?" he tilt his head to the side and his eyes seemed to be smiling at the question.

"If thy wished me to breath my last breath thy would have done so. Yet, I still draw-ith breath." He stood then only to have a blade to his neck. The man was quick. Yet, Alfred showed no fear of him. What had he to fear? Death was welcome to him.

"I can tell not if thou art wise or ignorant." A chuckle from the man in black as his eyes wandered down to the collar. He lifted it with his sword and examined it. "Ahhh, thou art a slave. No debt a slave of lust."

Alfred's eyes were cold now, eyeing him dangerously. "Slave yes but of lust nay!" he would say no more. He had never been so insulted before. The sword pressed harder against his neck.

"Pray forgive me fair maiden, no offence was intended. Thy beauty is overwhelming, tis hard to believe thou art pure." He withdrew the sword back to its sheath and hopped down to bow a full ninety degrees though his eyes remained on Alfred. "Long have I been to such a land and nay are there pure beauties such as thyself." he stood back up and reached in his pocket for something. "Pray take this token for my foolishness." he handed him a crystal lotus no larger than his palm. The lovely blue color matched his eyes so well. Yet, the beauty did not take it. He walked right past it and to his room. He laughed loudly. "A pure beauty with not an eye for riches. Such a strange land is this?"

Alfred turned to yell at the man but he was gone. Running to the balcony he looked around and found no trace of him, save the blue lotus he left on the railing. The blonde picked it up and it began to glow a bright blue. In the light, he saw eyes, large beautiful amethyst eyes. He threw it in on his bed as his heart raced. Was what he saw true? If so...then his brother was out there...looking for him.

He ran back to the balcony. "Thank you." he whispered as he ran back to the lotus to see his brother.

~/-*-\~

The man hopped from roof top to roof top, running like the wind making little noise as he headed for the end of the kingdom. His mind going over every detail of the strange maiden he had been ordered to give the lotus to. Something seemed familiar about him, yet what he may never know.

He moved quickly to dodge a throwing knife and armed himself. A small laugh and an embracive hug. "Worried was I of you, aru!" the other dressed in the same clothes but in red. His amber eyes scanning him up and down. "No more must you leave me like such! My heart can no take!" He hugged him once more.

"Yao-san, hurting are you to me!" he pushed away but smiled behind his mask. "Lovely was the maiden." he said as they walked into the Dark Forest. "Like sunrise his hair, sapphire his eyes, warm his smile."

"AIYA! Talk of these things not! He not of our clan his is, aru. Forbidden!" Yao warned as he stepped on a root to avoid the lightning sand. "Young still are you."

The other jumped over it and landed in a tree. "Yet of marriage age soon shall I be. A wife needed, sons beared." he helped Yao up and jumped to another tree. "Marry soon you will as well?"

"Marry soon you will, Kiku. Many find a wife there are." he threw a knife in a tree to use as support for their footing. "Marry soon I shall."

Kiku pulled his mask down and sipped some of the water. "Iie, marry him shall I." he smiled as Yao gave him a disapproving look.

"Not pleased would Bàba be. Not of our blood!" he warned as he followed his brother's lead.

The younger brother smiled. "Matter not it does. My wife shall he one day be."


	3. Strarting to Heat Up

He held onto the lotus tightly as the light showed him his brother. His smiling face and happy appearance made him overjoyed to see him as such. I was always so hard to make him laugh. To make him stop worrying and just smile. Now all Alfred could see him doing was smiling.

"Thou art entertained?" Alfred jumped up and tried to hide the lotus but it was too late. Arthur had already seen it. Now he would think Alfred had contact with his brother, that he knew where he was. This was bad. Really bad.

"I am." he answered honestly.

Arthur picked it up. This was it. He would see his precious brother and beat him until he grew tired for information. It would hurt but Alfred would do nothing, say nothing. He would protect his brother and bear the pain.

Nothing happened. No light, no image of his brother, nothing.

The elder examined it and deemed it nothing to be concerned over save where it came from. He had not giving it to the blonde so who? His eyes grew narrow. If he was seeing anyone so help him...He shook his anger from him. It didn't matter, the child was not that stupid. Although..."Curious am I. Pray, tell me where you have gained such a piece?"

Alfred looked away in anger. He couldn't tell him about the man in black. Arthur would over react and punish him. No, he had to come up with something. Someone Arthur would never question. "Thy King. He come-ith to my bed chamber and presented it to me as a gift." there that would do it.

"His Lordship? A fine eyes he doth have. Tis Hyacintho Luna Crystallus, rare and valuable. A single gem the size of thy finger doth cost five thousand gold coins." he set it down on the table next to the other trinkets his slave had. "Supper is prepared." His eyes narrowed when he watched the boy cringe. Grant it he was not the best cook, but damn it he tried. The least that the others could do was thank him for his troubles.

"A blind old hag you be!" The other giggled at him.

Arthur stood up and strained to compose himself. "Not by my hand was it prepared but by that of Bearer Loviano and his brother Bearer Feliciano."

Alfred perked up. It had been so long since he had seen them. They were Noble Bearers, unmarried even though they had both had their first heat already, a time that shows a Bearer was ready to Bear a child. Until then they are eligible for marriage. Yet, unlike most Noble born Bearers, their grandfather is allowing them to choose their husbands instead of an arranged marriage. Alfred liked them, they were nothing like how other Nobles were. They didn't treat him like anything more then a friend.

He stood up quickly and ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. On the table were lovely dishes of what the Italia, the nation they were born into Nobility of, called pasta. There were so many other things there that he could not name but all looked so delicious. Yet, he was more interested in those that made it. Looking around he found no trace of them. Sadly, though, he lowered his head. They came and left with out so much as a...

"CIAO!" The youngest cried as he ran at him knocking him to the floor before kissing his cheeks as is customary in Italia, save the falling to the floor. "Ve~, I a missed you so much Alfred!" he said happily as he kissed his cheeks once more.

"Feli, please!" Alfred giggled cheerfully as he tried to push the other Bearer off of him. "It is a pleasure to be greeted as such, nay and honor!" He hugged the Italian tightly.

It had been a full year since they had to go to the kingdom of Italia for their grandmother's funeral. It was also their duty as Bearers of the family to tend to things at the home while the men tended to the estate and fortune. They were only tied to the kingdom of Deutschland by their mother's marriage to their father who was a Noble of the kingdom, both of which had died many years ago and thus live with their grandfather named Rome.

"Feliciano, you a know better! Parading around as such, you a disgrace da Bearers!" Loviano walked in and shook his head, though he didn't mind at all but he couldn't allow such in this kingdom if they wished to marry. "Please a, stand up before ya seen like dis!" He helped his younger brother up and smiled softly. His large brown eyes meeting Alfred's as an equal. "It's a nice to see ya again." he greeted.

"Tis my honor." Alfred smiled and hugged him.

Formalities among unmarried bearers was common, yet if one should marry the others would have to show respect for such with averted eyes. Since that was not the case, they happily greeted each with a common attitude.

"Tis Italia as lovely as thou say-ith? Pray, tell me of such a land where Bearers are free to live as women!" Alfred always loved to hear of such. Freedom with equality as a woman who have nearly equal rights to that of men. It was enchanting to him even more so where slavery is nearing it's end.

"It's a so lovely!' Feli said as he danced around in his lovely robe, a new style in Italia. It's long sleeves hung to the knees and the skirt draped from his hips to the floor where to cover his legs. It was more coverage for Bearers, rather then the whorish cloth required of the Deutschland Bearers. "They a passed new laws. Bearers are to a be covered like so." He danced around some more and picked up a gift box before dancing to Alfred.

"We a thought you would like." Lovi said as he handed it to him. "A gift for a true a friend."

Alfred shook his head. He couldn't take a gift from them, yet if he refused they would possibly kill him. He smiled and opened it. Inside was a gown similar to Feli's and Lovi's but of blue. The top faded from sky blue to that of the ocean. The dress made purely of silk and decorated with fine silver stitching. What he loved most about it, was how it's fabric would conceal his body. How it would protect him from unwillingly touching something that would trigger his ability. It was a fine dress.

"I am thankful to you." he said as he stood up and pressed it to his body and spun around.

"Thy dressings is such a pleasure to the eye as it is catching." Arthur said as he watched his slave dance about happily. Yet, almost instantly as he spoke, Alfred stopped dancing and looked at him coldly. Arthur ignored it and sat at the table looking up at the blonde before him. His mood swings were starting. He sensed it when he had cuddled up to him just after fighting. It wouldn't be long now, before he would have to be apart from him for a week. Yet, the funniest part about it, was that he had no clue about it.

"Whom are you to say such of me?!" Alfred's eyes began to tear up. Why was he so upset? It didn't make sense to him. Yet, he could not hold himself back. "What does thou know-ith of such?! Thou art not of Bearer blood!" he ran from the kitchen to his room. Why he had no clue but he just couldn't be near him right now.

Arthur drank so rum before turning to Loviano who watched Feliciano run after Alfred. "Tis close, is it not?" He asked. Loviano turned slowly to him and walked to the table and sat down. His eyes looking over the crystal glasses that they had brought over from Italia for Arthur at the request from their Grandfather. He was fond of Arthur, treated him like a son though he was repulsed at the fact he owned a slave, a Bearer at that.

"Si. Tis almost his time. He is of Bearer blood as am I." he stood up and began to make a plate of food for Alfred. "At the start of the 'morrow he shall be in our care as ordered. Til his heat be done, no one but those of Bearer blood will be allowed to enter his chamber." He set the plate on a tray and began to pour a cup of Chinguè tea, a type made to lessen the effects of one's first heat.

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was difficult. A full week without Alfred's abilities was hard enough but a week without his Alfred was the worst. "Tis a sin to smell such of sweet pheromones as he." Now it was worse. He's able to smell him, a bad sign meaning he would leave a lot sooner because now his lower regions were heating up.

Loviano looked concerned. "Tis odd to have one's first heat at sixteen when most at thirteen. Could it be that thy Bearer is physically immature for his age? Tis problems down thy line, my Lord, for finding him a mate." It was true. By Alfred's age most Bearers were on their twelfth heat.

He wracked his brain on it. Originally, in ancient times Bearers were known as Omegas. They were viewed as weak and defenseless, impregnated by the time thy reached their forth heat. Yet, a kind Alpha female took pity on their treatment and gave them the name of Bearers. She alone changed everything about how they were viewed. Saying that they were no different then Betas but with the ability to bear a child like women. This lasted for thousands of years before the king's family took power. They restored the order of the social hierarchy but kept the name of Bearer. The term Omega is used in slander with in their language yet others from different Kingdoms have the term.

The fact that Alfred was not ovulating as a normal Bearer, which would be every two months they spend a week in heat, was very concerning. Alphas, now called non-Bearers but can be called such as a term of endearment, were already overly horny even more so when they could smell a Bearer in heat. Unlike a Bearer whom is bound to their first mate for life unless their mate is absent to which they are free to choose from those who would have them, Alphas are not bonded to their Bearers and are free to mate regularly with others. In Alfred's case he would be unwanted for he maybe one who heats every six months to a year, yet his looks could more then make up for it, he hoped.

Something really troubling about their culture and treatment of Bearers, is how they handle unmarried Bearers going through their heats. They are taken to a cold room where their wrist are bound behind their backs and their ankles tied to together. This is meant to keep them 'pure'. It is illegal for a Bearer to touch themselves for satisfaction. Punishment for being caught was public humiliation of doing so in front of a crowd. The cold was meant to keep their 'member' from growing stiff and needy. During this time they are hand feed and soothed by other Bearers.

This Arthur would not allow. Not his Alfred. That is why he had begged for the Italia brothers to come and care for him as they do in Italia. In Italia, the Bearers are taken to lovely rooms where they are given two guardians to watch over them day and night making sure to keep him 'pure' through kind encouraging words and loving care. This is why he needed them. To care for his Alfred in his greatest time of need where he himself could not.

During heats, Bearers instinctively lust after the best possible non-bearer from the time they start their heat. During this time their scent becomes irresistible and send Alpha males into a sort of frenzy. Where they will mate the Bearers until the end of the heat. Everything else is pushed aside including eating and sleeping. This does not mean that they mate constantly, it's just not a priority. Conception is almost a guarantee after such. Thus the rush for marriage after their first heat. For if a Bear were to conceive with a disgraceful Alpha, they are rarely ever married off unless as a second wife or become a prostitute. Yet, their babies are taken and given to the Alpha for care. A cruel treatment for something so natural to a Bearer.

Loviano turned to him. "Fearful am I, for if he is already begun his heat travel to Italia will be a dangerous one. Outlaws will show him no kindness should he be taken." His face was clearly worried. It was only a day's ride but it was riddled with dangerous Alphas. Thugs who asked for six gold coins for passage through, yet if a Bearer was in heat...He didn't want to think of it. Perhaps their Grandfather would be able to resist him. If they had an Alpha traveling with them, one with status and is well known...Yes, it should work. "Perhaps if Grandfather were to accompany us..."

Arthur tensed at the suggestion of an Alpha to be there. One with a reputation as he did. A romantic such as him...Yet it was best for Alfred if he were to be there. The thugs would do nothing, hopefully. If the heat was to start they may just want to fight. A deep sigh. He couldn't do more, couldn't provide more security for his prized slave. All he had was the Italia Bearers and their Alpha grandfather. Hopefully that would be enough. "Yes, he could help if even a little." He said hoarsely as he heard something shatter above him and the sound of crying.

"Tis seems a foul start." Loviano sighed. "At nights start shall we leave."

~/-*-\~

Alfred was both excited and terrified at leaving. His heart raced as they passed the outer gate. His eyes darting from trees to the dirt road to the guards, whom were wedded Bearers with minor military training, just in front of him. It was all so exciting. Far different from his trip into the kingdom with his brother when he was five. The Kingdom walls were still so large, so scary.

A hand pulled him back into the carriage. He looked at the large man that sat next to him. His curly hair hung pleasantly for his age, which didn't seem that old for a grandfather, and his dark eyes seemed to smile at him. "Alfred, you a need ta stay put. Keep with in da carriage. If a Alpha smells you, you a in bigga trouble." his deep voice said kindly.

Feli motioned for him to cover his head with the black hood on his cloak. It was made to hide the scent but only for so long. It was meant for his own safety. If he were found out..."Ve~. It's a only for a day. Once in Italia we a gonna be safe. We a gonna have guards to a guide us to our home." he said happily as he gave Alfred a kind look.

It did little to settle his nerves. Even though he was away from Arthur it was doing little to help. Arthur, the bastard, had given each of the Italians a ring, that if he were to go more then twenty feet from them he would be teleported back next to them. Teleportation was extremely had and complex even for a Sorcerer and so can be used only for small distances. Yet, even that is enough to keep one alive if chased. It was nothing more then a leash. Another way to remind him of the chins that Arthur had shackled him with.

Pain shot through his stomach, or at least it felt like that. He hunched over and held his sides tightly. Lovi reached for a odd shaped bread and handed it to him. "Eat a bite. It will a help da pains." he said softly as he rubbed his back soothingly just as his mother had done during his first heat. He was only thirteen and frightened to death of it. Yet, she had worked him through it, kept him 'pure'. It was hard to reframe from defiling himself but he was able to last. He felt so relieved when it had ended. Feli's first was two years after his and sadly he had to take his mother's place.

"Pray tell, why this curse has sought to haunt me so?!" Alfred growled as he took a bite out of the foul tasting bread. "Why must I bear the putrid blood of Omega!" he cursed. The bread was helping, the pain wasn't as intense.

"You a curse your own blood. Yet, is understandable. Loviano himself a cursed his a blood too." Rome looked at said Bearer who turned red. Everyone laughed. "Is natural to curse thy blood upon thy heats, is forgivable. Though, not so when not suffering through them to call Bearers Omega." he warned. It was slander and dishonorable even if it was another Bearer saying it.

"Si~. It's a wrong in Italia! Punishable by a public beating!" Feli said shaking from the last time someone was beaten there for it.

"Such is punishable in a far crueler way in Deutschland for a Bearer to call another Omega. Such is done through Cumharin." his eyes were cast down. Someone had been punished because they had called him such. A jealous Bearer whose husband was trying to court him. In anger the Bearer had let the word slip and was taken to the post in the center of the square. Alfred had said he felt no offense to it, that it was what he was, yet he had no say. Arthur felt it was his duty to protect his slave from slander and thus allowed the Bearer to be punished.

"Cumharin? What a punishment is such?" Lovi asked never hearing of it before.

Alfred could not bring himself to say, so Rome did. "Cumharin is a cruel, a demeaning punishment for only Bearers. Bearers a stripped of cloth and tied to a post. It is then a Alpha's and Beta's pleasure themselves to the a poor thing. Just before they a...you know, they spray it a all over the a poor Bearer."

Feli's eyes widened in horror. "What a cruel punishment! For a spoken word!" tears ran down his face. He looked to Alfred. "Have you a ever seen it done?"

Alfred nodded his head slowly but said nothing else. He was tired all of a sudden. Why was that? Was it his heat? He didn't care, he just needed some rest.

Rest was out of the question as the carriage stopped. Rome's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled Alfred close to him so his lips were at his ear. "Alfred, throw a you hands around my neck." He whispered as he set him on his lap.

Alfred obeyed as he felt Rome run his hand under the skirt of his dress. This caused him to yelp and start to push away. Until Feli smiled at him. It all sunk in then that he was masquerading as Rome's wife. Smart man, why would someone want a used Bearer?

There were some grunts and groans outside but they remained calm. Then the noises stopped and the door flung open. Several men stood outside the carriage. Yet one stood out to Alfred, the one that wore the white mask. His dark skin seemed odd for the land but Alfred wasn't one to judge, his being tan and all.

"Come with three leave with four." he said in a rough voice. He chuckled. "My my, gotten a new bitch have you Rome?"

Alfred was fidgeting. He could smell them, Alphas and Betas. By his count, seven Alphas and four Betas. The man in front of them being the pack leader, the head Alpha. His hormones kicked into over drive. He wanted that man. Wanted him to breed him, to claim him, or rather his body did. Alfred wanted nothing to do with him, but his body was winning this battle.

Rome's eyes narrowed dangerously as he hid Alfred's face in his muscular chest. "Yes I have, Sadiq. This is my fourth wife, Vatica." he moved his hand and Alfred moaned, nearly begging him for more. "Here is your gold." he said tossing him the bag.

Sadiq looked at Lovi and smiled. "My my, haven't you turned out so lovely. Should have married him to me long ago." he said reaching out to take Lovi's hand but was rejected. "Though his temper is too much like your own Rome. It matters not, tis easy enough to fix." the men broke out laughing. "Come now Rome, don't be stingy! Knowing you and your fine eyes for Bearers, and us being friends and all." he stressed the word friends greatly nearly hissing it.

Alfred's head was spinning as he smelled more Betas then before. He wanted them to take him. Wanted to breed. No, his body did, he told himself. He didn't want it! He didn't need it! Sex, bear, breed. It's his primal instinct. His pupils dilated and his breathing became erratic. Sex. Bear. Breed.

Rome shook his head. "Afraid a to disappoint. Such a lovely body a but ugly face." he said coldly. He had to move this along. Alfred's heat was coming on and any moment they would be all over the unbound Bearer and he was putting his own grandsons at risk. "We a have to getta going." he all but growled out.

"Very well, do what ya want." he backed away and his smile turned cold as he held his hand out. "Keep the gold, hand over the Heating Omega."

**A/N**

**okay this is loosly based on the Manga "Land of the Blindfolded." Should have said that sooner. Oh well, you should read the series it's great! Any way, I know this may not be what Omegaverse is suppose to be like but it is my own interpretation of it. I will define what things are and tell you how they came about but please don't get mad at me for calling Omega Bearers. My story my rules. LOL. but on a side note, thanks for the comments and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
**


	4. 中国の日本

**A/N**

** Warning: Racist remarks made. I understand that it is taboo to say some things but I find it adds to the hate in the story. I do not believe in racism, nor am I racist. The characters are. So please do not be upset! You were warned.**

~/-*-\~

"Keep the gold, hand over the Heating Omega." The words shook the very foundation of Rome's being. Rome himself could barely make out the scent and the Bearer was in his lap! Yet, Sadiq, he was able to sense his heat. What was going on? He was getting to old for such. Too old to protect his grandsons.

"Come now, we won't be too rough on him. We'll even let your grandsons go free." He turned to Lovi and smirked. "Even if it's a waste of a lovely ass." Sadiq's eyes turned back to Rome. "Just hand him over." He could tell that this omega was un bonded, unbreed, and best yet a virgin. The blood boiled in him and he couldn't wait to tear into that omega. Oh it had been so long since his last. He was going to savor it.

Alfred could tell Rome was in between a rock and a hard place. That he was trying to decide what to do. Give him up and brake his word to save his grandsons or lose all three? It was tough to decide. It really was. Yet as much as he tried to, he couldn't get over this feeling that he could help, that there was something he could do if he gave himself to the Alpha. It was as if a voice was calling to him, telling him to go to the Alpha. His eyes narrowed and he fidgeted in Rome's lap. He had to do something, it was his fault after all.

He moved from Rome's lap and soon found a hand wrapped around his wrist. Trying to stop him. Feliciano held him tightly, tears in his eyes. "VE~! Alfred you a don't have ta do this!" he begged. The blonde ripped his arm from the other's grasp. Ignoring the others and following the voice that told him to go out into the slaughter.

Before he could even step out of the carriage, Sadiq had him in his hold. Trying desperately to gain some sort of pleasure from their bodies touching. "Let's get a look." the foul stench of the man's breath was enough to make him queasy. His cloak was ripped off and all was silent. All eyes looked at him. He felt uncomfortable. He hated being the center of attention, hated being something they all wanted. The center of their desires. Sadiq caressed his cheek and moved close to his lips before speaking. "My, my how is it someone as beautiful as you were never breed?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed and smiled. "The answer is simple, by avoiding unsuitable Alphas like thyself!" He kneed him in the balls. Backing away and drawing the knife he had hidden. Something was not right. He had spent all his life being pampered and spoiled. How was it he was able to bare a knife against Alphas and Betas? Something was not right. During Heats Bearers were unable to resist the most eligible Alpha, yet he just kneed him in the balls. Was there someone else out there that was a better choice for him? He didn't care. Right now he had to focus on...what ever it was he was doing.

He could hear laughing from Sadiq. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the Turkish bastard. "Well, well boys get a load of this! An Omega with some balls, and in heat none the less. Don't harm him, he's quite a rare piece indeed. As for the others..." he stood tall. "Kill 'em."

The blonde Bearer's heart sank. He was afraid for the first time in years. Not for himself but his friends whom had risked this journey to help him. In his heart he knew what he had to do. He knew what had to be done. "Vargas clan." he said with a dull smile on his face as he turned to them. "I thank thy clan, for everything."

Feli's amber eyes soon filled with tears as he tried to exit the carriage. Lovi held him back, an emotionless look on his face. Rome just sat there thinking. Alfred could only smile as he closed the carriage door and smack the horse and watch it run off with the carriage into the distance. "I am thankful to thy clan." he held the rings in his hand. The three rings that Arthur had given to them to keep his Alfred close. He slipped them on his hand and gripped the dagger tighter.

"You must be either brave or stupid my dear. Either way you can't win. Omegas are weak, helpless beings that need an Alpha's protection, an Alpha's strong embrace and will to protect the children you Omegas bear! Learn your place Omega! It is below an Alpha in the bedchamber!" The others laughed, sharing his same out look on the low grade creature before them.

He was disgusted, infuriated, driven mad by the shear stupidity of the men around him. Men who claim to be Alphas and Betas but they were just vile beasts. His brother was a true Alpha. A kind caring man willing to do what needed to be done. An Alpha willing to protect yet also listen to the opinions of an Omega. Even Arthur was a true Alpha compared to these bastards, and that was saying a lot. Yet, Alfred held his tongue. He would not give them the pleasure of showing them that they had gotten to him.

His heart raced as he closed his eyes. His senses were heightened due to the heat. It was meant to help him track an Alpha but if concentrated, it was his greatest weapon. A Beta ran at him, no weapon in hand. He turned to the left spinning on his heels as his elbow was brought down upon the man's back. He fell hard to the ground, unconscious. No sounds were heard from the men, just the hushed whispers of the wind through the trees. Another Beta charged and soon fell to the ground a long side his friend. He could hear the growling from Sadiq as he laid two more Betas to rest. "You are truly a desirable Omega! Tell me, whom trained you so I may report them to their King for treason!"

Alfred smiled as he stood tall, his eyes opening and looking toward the moon. It was comforting. It always was to him. Something about the night was so glorious, so lovely. He shined brightest in the night, just like the moon. His brother shined brightest in the day like the sun. Such a beautiful person his brother was and oh how lovely he was in the light of the sun. It held no comparison. His brother held far more light then the sun ever could. "By the sun my skill was forged." his eyes narrowed at his own words. He was taught by the sun? How could that be so wrong but feel so right to say?

"The sun? The sun is your master?!" Everyone laughed. Alfred stayed in place, looking at the lovely silver moon. "Come now you jest! Such a quip is unbecoming of a fuckable Omega." This time he sent out an Alpha. This would be difficult for the small weak Omega to handle.

The Alpha stepped forward frowning at the Omega's lack of interest in him instead keeping it on the moon. "Look at me ya foolish wretch!" He charged at the blonde, ready to take him down. He was horny as fuck and this bitch was not helping. Running closer it seemed the Omega had given up until he was on his back. How? How had he been placed on his back when the damn bastard was unmoved?! He stood up again readying to charge. Running at the boy once more, he kept his eyes on the movements the child made. Just as he was about to make contact, the boy stepped to the side, extending his leg for the Alpha to trip over, eyes still locked with the moon. The man snarled as he picked himself up. Now he understood. The boy was playing games. Running once more at him, he moved to the direction the boy did and he was met with ferocious blue eyes. He was afraid of the Omega. He tried to back away but his arm was held back and soon the snapping of bone echoed in the forest followed by pain filled screams.

Sadiq's hunger for the Omega grew. The more the bitch defeated his men the more his cock ached with want. Oh he was going to enjoy fucking him. Three more Alphas laid to the cold unforgiving ground. Leaving three Alphas and six Betas left. None of the Betas were willing to face him. Two Alphas felt it a waist of time. Thus, Sadiq decided it was enough. He drew his blade and ran at the Omega. Taking him by surprise, he was able to rip the dress. The boy's eyes grew colder as his gift was ruined. He took the dagger and ran for Sadiq who dodged it and smashed his arm against the back of the Omega's head. Alfred stumbled a bit, vision blurring but he stayed strong. A grunt from the Pack Leader and another attack. Alfred dodged by ducking down and found the opportunity to deliver a harsh kick to the jaw of his enemy. The Turk's head was thrown back and he began to stumble, the taste of iron filled his mouth. "Amazing, simply amazing." he chuckled madly as he threw his blade away and shoved the boy into a tree, pinning him.

Alfred fought him, trying to get free but Sadiq pushed on his neck harder. "I'm going to enjoy this!" his hands ran up Alfred's inner thigh. The boy shuttered in response. Oh he was going to have so much fucking...A shout from one of his men deterred his thoughts. He turned around to see a man working his way through the men he had left, laying them to the ground faster then he would ever have imagined. It was a rival Alpha. He could smell it's foul stench, like rotten eggs left in the sun for three days. Hard eyes turned to him. He was dressed in tight fitting red clothes and a red mask where only his eyes showed. "So, one of the Asian clans must be near by." he looked around. "I take it you're the Pack Leader if no one else has showed."

The other said nothing. He simply pointed to Alfred and held out his hand.

Sadiq laughed. "As if I would let you _Chink_ bastards breed with a fine Omega such as this! A true bitch in need of his place!" He charged at the man only to miss and have the man end up behind him. Once again the man repeated his actions. Pointing to the barely conscious Omega and back to holding out his hand. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he yelled as he swung the blade only to miss again. The man ducked and side chopped his neck causing him to fall to the ground. Looming over the immobile man, he drew his own sword and raised it above his head.

"NO!" Alfred cried. The Alpha stopped. His eyes looking a the Bearer as he tried to stand. "Don't kill. No one needs to die!" He fell to the ground. "Spare him, I beg you." He turned his pleading eyes to him, begging for the life of the man who was going to take him by force. Without a word, the man put his sword within its sheath and walked toward him. Alfred lowered his head, acknowledging the presence of a true Alpha. A hand extended to him. He hesitated, worry written all over his face. He knew this Alpha would try to breed him. That he would be bonded to him for life. This was one of his greatest fears and he could do nothing to stop it.

The Alpha picked him up bridal style and took off into the forest. Alfred held him tightly, not wanting to fall. He was feeling dizzy and tired. The blow to his head was throbbing in pain. His eyes felt so heavy and the Alpha's arms so warm and welcoming. It seemed like a perfect fit. Like that Alpha was the one, the one he was searching for. Alfred banished the thoughts from his mind. He didn't know this man. His mind was fogging quickly. All that was left was his need to sleep and so he did.

~/-*-\~

"Alfred, pray tell, do you remember such that you have never done before but tis so detailed that you know it to be true?" His brother asked out of the blue one night.

The other looked at him with wonder. "What is it you mean? Dreams? I know not a creature that doth not dream brother." He giggled as he looked out at the night sky. It was so beautiful. The moon was full and the stars shone brightly.

"Nay, not dreams. Remembrance of a life long past."

The elder was more confused. His blue eyes scanning his brother for information that was hidden. "What pray tell is wrong? Remembrance of a life long past? Surely you quip of reincarnation? Such is only fairytale not truth." his answer seemed to disappoint his brother who looked away with a bright blush on his face. "Come now, you are of Alpha blood. Stay strong and prude and fear not thy secret is safe with in thee."

"Tis no secret brother! Tis longing. Why should I remember what hath pasted and nay to you?" Alfred held his hand between his own and the blush covered Matthew's face, it was adorable. "Tis not fair! Tis not fair." he began to cry but Alfred was there to wipe them away.

"I know not what you speak of, but doth not have to be distort!" he pulled out something he had taken from their master.

Matthew looked at the maple leaf shaped cookie and smiled brightly. "Pray tell how?!" he called as he took a bite. It was hard to find them, even more so for their master to buy.

Alfred's eyes grew cold but his smile remained. "He asked a favor. A simple task to find a stone long lost." he lied and hated it. He couldn't tell him the truth.

~/-*-\~

He was awakened by the scent of fresh bread. It smelled so warm, so sweet it made his mouth water. It was warm and sunny out side. Sitting up he found himself to be nude. Fear coursed through him. He had been taken, he was impure and now an undesirable Bearer. He laid his hand on the blanket.

The man in red walked into the room and laid him down upon the bed.

Another person walked in, a woman with long brown hair and a yellow flower in it.

She speaks but the other does not reply. Instead she leaves and he caresses his unconscious body before leaving.

The woman comes back and begins to take off his clothes.

So it was her. The fact he could still 'see' proved his was still pure. Yet, what puzzled him was why he had not taken him. Why would any Alpha not take a heating Omega? It was puzzling. He looked around, finding no clothes. So he wrapped the blanket around his body and moved carefully through the room avoiding everything as not to trigger his abilities.

He walked into what seemed to be the kitchen where the woman from the vision was cutting fresh bread. Her long hair the color of chestnuts and large eyes the color of chocolate. Her dress was plain pink silk and a flower hung from her hair. "Soon shall I fetch your cloth." She said not looking up at him, instead focusing on her task.

"Pray tell, where am I? T'was brought by thy Alpha garnished in Red." He was curious. This home was nothing like the ones he knew back in the Kingdom. The doors here slid to the side instead of opening like normal. The tables were low to the ground and held no chairs. What strange place was this?

She laughed and looked up, she was young. "Funny is your tongue!" she giggled. "Where you do live from?" Her steppes were light as she headed to the door. Once she looked at the gown she shook her head. "Far too hot! Boil you will." She threw him something blue. "Qipào!"

"Pray tell, where am I?" he asked again.

She shooed him into the room. "Qipào!"

He sighed and put it on. The long sleeves hung low but the slits ran almost to the top of his hips. he was grateful for the white pants she had given him. Once dressed, he moved to the kitchen again where the woman sat talking to another woman. This one seemed a bit older but identical to the other. Though this woman wore a qipào, as he guess it was called, like his but green. Her hair in a pony tail and hung from her shoulder.

"Lovely is he, Mao?" the pink one said. "Joining us he is, til Heat be gone."

The other smiled slightly. "Kind hearted Mei, hath asked of your brother?" She poured some tea and motioned for him to join them. "Fear not Bearer, harm you not will we."

"Pray tell, where am I?" he hoped Mao, was it, could help him.

She giggled. "Funny is your tongue as brother say." once calm she took a deep breath and looked at him. "In Chūgaku no Nihon. Land known widely through world as Chūhon."

Alfred stiffened. He knew of this place. It was said to be filled with barbarians that raped Bearers til death. Where women rule and men follow their every word without a hesitation. It was said to be filled with monsters and demons that took what they wished without a thought for life. Yet, worst of all, he was told it was filled with spirits of the dead.

This place was nothing like that.

So far.

"Lovely Chūhon is!" Mei said as she pushed the bread to Alfred. "Tell us you where from?"

Alfred could understand what they were saying but the order of the words he just could not understand. Then again his way of speech must be off to them as well. Funny how languages were so different. "I hale from a land close thy land, the Kingdom of Deutschland."

Mao narrowed here eyes. "Not look like native." she said as she stood up and circled him. "Lovely by far for brutal men to touch. Thy land ist filled with shallow hearts and corrupt ways."

Alfred perked up. "Thou hath been there? Thy speech declares it!" Perhaps she would lead him back.

"Thy words are true. Yet, no intention doth I bear to bring you back." she stood up and walked from the room taking his hope with her.

His eyes wandered to the other who simply sat there smiling. Something was odd, as if he was missing a large piece of the puzzle. Then again, things were never black and white when it came to him. Mao called for the other to come to here and soon he was left alone. He looked sadly down at the bread, realizing he was truly alone in this place. He heard the floor creak but needed not to turn. It wasn't the women, no, there steps were light as air. This was someone far larger then them, someone who hid his scent behind the smell of fresh bread which did nothing to hide the scent of his rapidly coming heat. It was an Alpha no doubt. His eyes narrowed as he waited for him to draw closer.

Alfred found himself pinned to thee ground looking up at the Alpha with wide eyes. Not that he was pinned, not at the possibility of being breed by this masked Alpha, no, what scared him most was that he had his bare hand on the Alpha's arm, and he was unable to see his past...


	5. William

Alfred struggled under the large Alpha, trying desperately to escape from is strong hold. He would fight him, even if his body relished in the feeling of the large suitable mate above him. He had to remain pure, untainted so he may use his abilities to find his twin brother and for no other reason. "Unhand thee! Thou art a Churlish, Ill-breed Lewdster!" Alfred screamed the insult but the Alpha refused to back down.  
The blonde Omega's heart beat with fear. If he were to be breed before his heat truly began, it holds a deadly consequence. For should it take to him so early in the heat, it will grow lower with in him and without a doubt kill both him and his unborn. He could not brake his promise, not now. "Nay!" he screamed. "Nay! Prithee! Thou art a cutpurse to thee Maidenhood! Prithee, spare me my Maidenhood, I beg of thy heart!" he would do anything to live, to keep his promise even beg for his virginity and his life.

The Alpha did not respond to his begging, instead he moved his hand toward his face. Alfred tightened his eyes and turned his head, waiting for the sound of a harsh hand hitting his cheek and the stinging pain that followed. Arthur had hit him on several occasions for different reasons. Some his own doing and some from Arthur's drukardness. It was not illegal to strike an Omega if you are the dominating Alpha of the house especially if the Omega was a slave, but if one was to strike a Beta or another Alpha. To him, this Alpha was no different. Yet, they were not in Deutschland. Alfred was not sure of the laws in Chūhon.

The pain never came. Alfred willed his eyes open to see a small black spider clutched between two of the Alpha's fingers. Alfred was far beyond confusion and the Alpha seemed to notice it. "Vile is thy beast, poisonous wretch none the least" with that he sat up and killed the beast between his fingers. He held out his hand to Alfred who simply looked at it. "Pray tell, doth thou fear my presence? Of Alpha blood doth I be but doth not I wish to cutpurse thy Maidenhood." Alfred relaxed a bit after hearing that, but only slightly. "With in this land of Chūhon, such is call for exile." he helped the other up.

Alfred leaned forward holding his sides. The pain was back, the aching pain was wrapping around to his back. He grunted and clung to the other whom seemed to know what was bothering him. The other lead the poor Omega back to bed and gave him a warm tea to drink. The blonde did and soon the pain faded. "Grammercy." he said lowly, thanking the Alpha for riding him of his pain. It was quite odd to him to have an Alpha know how to care for the aliments of an Omega, a slave at that.

"Tis my pleasure fair maiden. Doth thou wish to seek knowledge thou simply need-ith to ask." He sat in the chair beside the bed waiting. Alfred was far from comfortable with an Alpha so close to him when he was starting his heat. Such was harshly punished in Deutschland, twenty lashes for the Omega and four for the Alpha.

"Pray tell," Alfred had been wondering this for some time. "Doth you possess thy will of God?"

The Alpha laughed whole heartedly at it. "Thy will of God?! You jest, Maiden of Virtue for you possess such a will. For to refuse thy noble blooded Alpha is truly Virtuous. Nay, the herbs of thy land keep thy Alpha blood stilled."

He was taken back by the sudden laugh but was bewildered that such a thing could exist that would allow and Alpha to be near a heating Omega without wanting to breed. What was such a place as this Chūhon? It was already sounding quite nice to him and he wondered if there were other places like it.

Warm hands took his and placed upon it a gentle kiss through the cloth mask. "Pray tell, for what are thy to be addressed fair Maiden of Virtue?" He looked up at him with a kind gaze. One that Alfred did not fear.

The blonde smiled wickedly. "Tis dishonorable to ask for thy name when thou hath failed to present thyself before hand." this was not the case in Deutschland but it was in Chūhon, or so he was told. Either way he would not give his name before the other had.

The Alpha seemed to smile behind his mask. He stood up and bowed a full ninety degrees to him before standing straight. "Tis William. My name doth hold high honor." He the knelt beside the bed with his head lower then Alfred's. "T'was given to me by thy land's natives." Once more he took the Omega's hand and kissed it through the mask. "Pray tell Maiden of Virtue, what doth thy be addressed?"

He was not sure what to say. What could he say? He was an Omega slave and this Alpha treated him as if he were a royal Alpha. He smiled, he felt...free. "Thy name you seek so kind sir, is Alfred." He sat up feeling much better then he had. Whatever the stuff he was given was, it worked like a dream.

Excitement filled the other's eyes. "Alfred! Tis such a name befitting a maiden! Elfin kind tis as pure as heavens light! Of Elfin blood is thy kinsman?" He looked at Alfred's ears and frowned at them. "Tis not right to jest of such."

Alfred huffed. "Tis not my fault that such be true. Given my name was I not upon my choice." he turned his back on him not wanting to face the bastard. What right did he have to insult his name? The fucking nerve! Who did this Alpha think he was?

"Forgiveness fair Alfred, I meant no offence. Tis just names hold so much meaning to one's truest self." He stood up and fell to his knees before the blonde before him. Those lovely sapphire eyes hidden for his view. It upset him, but the Alpha was compassionate toward the other.

"Pray tell, t'was it you whom killed the others that night?" Alfred's eyes looked down at him almost pitifully. "I faced a few of the Alphas and Beta's I sensed..." his mind wandered to that night and his eyes glazed in sadness.

William nodded. "T'was I whom slain them. Vile wretches, attacking such fair a maiden as you. To out number by so many, cowardice fools!" He was pissed, there was no debt about such. Yet, when he looked to Alfred, all anger vanished.

The blonde held a soft smile. "I am grateful to you for such. I am in your debt."

The other laughed. "Tis nothing fair Alfred, t'was my pleasure."

"Pray tell kind William, doth thou know-ith much of bearers?" Alfred himself was poorly educated on the subject, it was just basic knowledge. Deutschland did not take kindly to educated Omegas. Once the other nodded he continued. "Pray tell why I wanted to be breed by the ill-breed brute called Sadik but then not? I doth not understand such..." his face turned red with embarrassment as the other burst into laughter.

"Tis simple fair Alfred, t'was that he was no longer the ideal mate! Once I entered thy range of scent, I became thy ideal mate. Tis common knowledge that such should occur." he laughed out loud before he realized the distress in the other, and wanted to punch himself. He hugged the other, knowing that an Alpha's embrace was a way to calm a Bearer. "Tis a shame thy land doth not teach of such. No doubt just enough for breeding. Sinful beasts! Bearers art more then such!"

Alfred was truly intrigued by this Alpha. He was nothing like the others. He seemed to genuinely care about Bearers and how they felt. Even more so, his arms were so big and strong...Such a warm embrace...His smell so intoxicating...With out reasoning Alfred closed his eyes as he kissed the Alpha's neck. Something told him it was the right thing to do and thus he did it. His body fell pry to his instincts as they took over. "What is it that such should allow an Alpha to care for a bearer?" He straddled the Alpha, grinding down on him. Warm wet liquid ran down his thigh. Alfred's blood ran hot through him. "Agh!" he moaned as the Alpha threw him on his back, pressing his body to him. He gave a needy look.

William ran his hand over the bearer. All he had to do was mate him once and he would forever be bonded to him. Just once and he was his forever. Oh goddess this bearer was so tempting! His tan skin so warm and soft to the touch. He pushed him down on the bed, grinding his vital regions into the young bearer. His breath caught in his throat as he received some much needed friction. A heavy sigh was released and he backed away. It wasn't right to take advantage of Alfred's instincts. It was shameful. He backed away and slipped a Kin leaf into the bearer's tea. "Drink and feel well once more."

It was true. He felt a lot better and his mind clear. "Forgive thee, I-I know not what hath come over me..." his face was lightly dusted with a pink powder. He had almost blown it, almost given up his only way to find his brother.

"Thou doth not need forgiveness. Tis simply with in thy blood." William stood up and ruffled the other's hair. "Though it shalt be best if I take my leave til thy Heat hath pass."

Alfred watched sadly as the other headed for the door. "Wait, doth this be thy end? Please, vow you will come once more." he didn't want to lose someone like him. Someone who didn't treat him like a worthless baby machine.

A nod of the other's head. "I doth vow." With that he left Alfred alone to think of what he almost had done.

~/-*-\~

Arthur stormed down the stairs raging beyond all belief. He knew it was a poor idea to let his bread and bother leave with those foolish Italians. His basement was filled with shelves of ingredients. From frog tails and pickled snail tongues. The large black cauldron sat in the middle of the stone floor marked with ancient wittings. Near it sat a podium with a thick leather book warn with age. A dark robe wrapped around him as he waved his arm making the book fly open and turn to the proper page. "A fool's Fool am I!" he growled. He threw in some dusted toad's wart and pickled snake's tongue to the cauldron. The liquid began to bubble and emit an eerie green glow. "Heart so pure and mind open. One half of a whole, thy parted soul! Show on to me the child Alfred is know, to the very core of his bone!"

Smoke arose and a bright glow flashed before him. An image of his Alfred appeared laying in a bed. The boy looked like hell. His body drenched in sweat, breathing labored. Yet his eyes, normally full of a bright rebellious light were now clouded with a lustful haze. He knew the boy was struggling to keep control of himself. Trying desperately to remain pure.

"Alfred, thy child for whom set the bar, pray tell where you are." his voice rang out in the cellar bold and true. He would find that child, would find where he was. The light flashed once more reveling the land known as Chūhon. Green eyes narrowed to deadly slits. That land was not unknown to him. He had a rich history there. One he wished never happened.

With a wave of his arm the smoke vanished. Moving quickly he gathered several things for his trip. Some books, scrolls, ingredients and money. "Foul demons take what is rightfully mine!" He ascended the twisted staircase moving toward the stables where his horse lay in waiting, Peter holding the reins. "Keep with your studies, I shall be back before three suns pass." The child simply nodded and headed back to the house as Arthur set out.

The damn Italians told him that Alfred had taken the rings, if this was the truth then he was far wiser then he would have thought. To teleport in such a small enclosed area would have harmed the others. The smoke alone was enough to burn the flesh.

A roll of the eyes as the horse galloped down the cobble stone path way and to the gate. He was not going to let those damn bastards breed with his Omega. He paid for him fair and square. He held his slave papers and the key to his slave collar. As long as that collar was in place, no one could touch him, no one could claim him, Alfred was legally his...in Deutschland.


	6. The Sun Shall Have His Moon

Heat. Unending blazing heat like the sun's fire tenfold over every inch of his body. Goddess why were Omegas to suffer so for the sake of breeding?! Alfred tossed and turned in the bed fighting the overwhelming urge to relieve himself. Lovely was his hair clinging desperately to his forehead by sweat. It was so very difficult to remain pure, to repel against his nature and just allow his instincts to guide him. The Bearer shook as the cool pillow grazed his skin sending wave after wave of pleasure through his overheating body. His blue eyes darted to the two windows that were there, wide open allowing the cool night air to wrap around him, enveloping his body. It helped a little but not enough. "Holy Mother, why doth thou seek pleasure in tormenting thy children so?!" he cried. His canines were slowly growing to fangs and his nails to claws, all for the sake of protecting his younglings should the Alpha he chose to mate should lose a challenge. If this were to happen, the now dominate Alpha would kill the failed Alpha's younglings and claim his mate.

He stood up and stumbled over to the window. A gale blew his wet hair back; oddly it felt like fingers brushing through his hair. It calmed him down greatly as if the Holy Mother herself had sent that gale to reassure him that all was just as it was meant to be. With a soft smile he fell to his knees and began to pray to her for strength.

"Forgive my foolishness oh Holy Mother, Goddess of Goddesses, Empress of all life upon thy Earth and within thy sky. I pray to thy graceful nature for the strength to remain pure so I may one day reunite with my kinsman, my twin you have graciously granted me. Bless me with thy will of good so I may banish such sinful thoughts from my mind. Oh Holy Empress Mother Goddess of all please grant my wish so I may better praise thy good name with a pure body and mind. Gratiam vestrum sancta voluntas ((grace be to thy holy will (Latin))." With that he returned to his bed hoping for some much needed sleep.

~/-*-\~

Arthur shot his head from side to side searching for that damn opening he had found so many years ago. There was nothing. A raged curse filled the dense forest as he slammed his hands against the tree he had marked. Anger swelled with in him as he turned to his small cauldron, throwing in some more ingredients he watched it change color and bubble. "Heart so pure and mind open. One half of a whole, thy parted soul! Show on to me the child Alfred is known, to the very core of his bone!" Once more the green liquid showed him his prize fading once more to the very spot he stood. Angered even further he kicked his cauldron and watched the liquid spill onto the forest floor.

"Many a curse to thy Holy Mother!" he spat out as he shot a bolt of concentrated lightning at a tree blowing it to millions of tiny splinters. "Praises to thy Heavenly Father of the sky, Emperor of Shadows!" He furiously packed his belongings and hopped on his horse giving the land one last look. "Heavenly Father guide me to what doth rightfully belong to thee. I beg of thy willful spite to lead me to my Omega Alfred!" he hissed before heading deeper into the forest.

A shadow move behind the tree, dark eyes watching the stranger leave with careful precision. The man was one he dare not trifle with lest there be no other way. A sorcerer who is bonded with the Heavenly Father was far beyond his skill, for now that is. He himself had yet to master both the Holy Mother's skill and that of the Heavenly Father. In his training he knew very well that you must maintain balance between the two powers for true power. Though it was well known that some chose one over the other, believing that will lead them to the truest power. Mastering both halves was difficult and few were capable of such. Yet, this did not deter him.

Though, he was more concerned over the one the man was seeking. Alfred, the fair young Maiden he had met not so long ago. Kiku's eyes narrowed. There was only one reason someone would travel to the Dark Forest and that was in search of Chūhon. His eyes lit up and he flipped out of the tree he was in. Alfred was in Chūhon!

~/-*-\~

Alfred awoke to the scent of food. It had been three days since his heat began and he had turned down food when offered. Now that he was feeling more like himself he welcomed the smell happily. Sitting up in the bed he yawned loudly and stretched. He was looking forward to seeing Mao and Mei. They had rarely talked when they checked on him; Mei even told him she would show him the village if he was nearing the end of his Heat so he was excited. Chūhon would be like an adventure to him. He threw on his clothes and walked calmly, not wanting to offend his hostess, and sat at the table.

Mei took no time in noticing him there. "Well had Heat gone! Pure still you do remain." She set a bowl of rice in front of him and smiled brightly. "Where go you now?"

Alfred looked at his bowl before taking a bite. It was better than it looked that was for sure. "I doth not know where fate decides to lead me. I know only that I wish never to return from once I came." He vowed never to return to Deutschland. Perhaps he would go looking for the Vargas household and live there. He was sure they would need a maid.

"Why not stay here?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

The Bearer was taken back by this. The thought never occurred to him that they would want him to stay. Was this William's doing? He wasn't sure, but William had said he was found in the woods as well. Perhaps it would be for the best that he stays. Yet, what of his brother?

"Silent be you Mei! Choice not ours to make." Mao said as she sat next to her sister. "Forgiveness please. Mei young still she is."

"Forgiveness is not needed kind Mistress." Alfred gave a pleasant smile as he ate some more. "Pray tell, where doth thy Lord known as William gone?"

They pointed behind him, only causing him to blush as the Alpha sat beside him. Ignoring their giggling he turned to the masked Alpha. "Doth this be thy home as well?"

William nodded before accepting his bowl. "Thy bed you slept in tis mine."

Alfred's blush deepened. All this time he had been in that Alpha's bed?! So that scent…the sweet intoxicating scent belonged to William? Goddess what was he to do now? He had slept in the bed of an Alpha, heated in the bed! Such acts were punished severely. He wasn't bonded to this male!

"Steady thy heart. Such is not frowned upon with in this land." William said taking Alfred's hand between his own. "Thy face is lovely maiden, tinted with thy loving fluster."

That was it. Alfred could feel the warm blush on his cheeks. Standing up angrily and turning on the Alpha. "Tis disrespect of thy highest degree! A slave I may be sir, but a harlot I am not! Keep thy sinful words shut for never will I lower myself to your will nor follow willingly to thy bed! Pure must I remain til I am reunited with thy kinsman!" With that he left and went back to the room and sat on the bed. Why did everything have to do with sex? Was that all Bearers were good for? No, they were just as strong and cunning as Betas and Alphas! Yet, was he being unfair to William? Could he have misread his meaning? No! All Alphas want the same thing from a Bearer. He hugged his knees to his chest. "Brother, where is it that you lay your head at night? Hath you found thy land of freedom or hath you…" he couldn't bring himself to think it. Matthew was alive, that much he knew, he could feel it.

"Thy words said you doth not follow me to my room but you lead the way." A harsh glare warned him that he was treading on thin ice. He knew Bearers were moody after their Heats and have been known to harm their mates. "I merely jest." He shook his head upon seeing his bed in ruin. The bamboo frame was demolished and remade into a circle around the tatami mat. The straw from the bed lay in the middle where the Bearer sat. The entire bed had moved to the far end of the room in the corner, a sign of an overpowering protective nature. It was amazing. "Thy nest…tis one of an experienced mother." He walked forward trying for a better look. The blonde Bearer moved slowly to a position he could easily attack from, letting out a low growl from his chest and exposing his fangs warning him to stay back.

The Alpha froze in place. He could read that the Bearer was not in his right mind set and that he was acting purely on instincts. William knew very well that this was because he was not the Bearer's mate and thus hand no reason to be near the nest. If it had contained a youngling then he would have already been killed. Backing away, he watched as the other looked around the nest, as if searching for a youngling.

William could see, as an Alpha himself, that this Bearer held true potential as a mate. The chances of a youngling surviving in this world were slim, due to the over whelming lack of Bearers and their high demand making their mates targets for a challenge, that the over protective nature was one that would ensure a higher survival rate for his younglings. Yet, trying to come between an Omega and his younglings is warranted as suicide.

The other laid down in the warmth of the bed, eyes glazed in tears as he whimpered. Most likely since he had no youngling to claim and protect. It took all of William's strength and will power not to give into his instincts and mate the Bearer.

Mei ran into the room, a worried look clearly written on her face. "Coming now is the Emperor! Unhappy his is!" she warned.

Just then the Emperor walked to the door. His body was old and frail looking with age, though all knew better to challenge him, his long hair gray with wisdom, eyes just as sharp as they were in his youth. William fell to his knees before the wise ruler. "William Omega is here. Not of our blood his is." The voice was rickety, like leaves blowing upon the dirt path but brimming with authority.

"High Emperor beg of you I am. Killed would he if I…" he stopped when the Emperor raised his hand.

The old ruler moved toward the nest, watching as the Omega moved to an attack position bearing his fangs at him and letting out a low growl. The sweet smell within the air confirmed the purity of the Omega as well as a sign of his first heat. The old ruler found it hard to resist but he did. He could see everything William had, the true potential of the Omega. He turned back around and headed for the door, stopping when he reached William still bowing before him. "Come you will to my castle. Much to talk of. Much to discuss." He waited for no reply as he left.

Obediently, William stood and followed his superior through the village until they came to the castle gardens. The Emperor preferred to speak among the blossoming flowers. "Not long have you joined us. I allow you train with us. Great fighter you are. Yet, weak as well." The frail hand reached for a Cherry Blossom, smiling as he did. "Many a moon pass. Still my son takes no mate."

William knew where this was going. He didn't like it one bit. "Emperor Mao Lung I beg you, Omega pure must he remain!" he was silenced by Emperor Mao Lung's hand.

"Much trouble he bring. Not of our blood his is, protection not our duty." He warned. Slowly he made his way to a lovely stone bench. "Omega rare in this day. One not of blood since Mei Lang, my departed wife. Old and weak I am, son soon to take over, soon to rule." He held his hand out for William to take. He did and fell to one knee his head on the Emperor's lap. "Like third son you are. Yet, not able rule you. Not of our blood. Eldest is to rule, youngest is to govern. Daughters are to marry off." He patted the child's head as he went on. "Omega promise of Alpha son, one of our blood able will he to rule after his father."

"Fair is it not! Omega is mine, have known since childhood. Born was I holding his hand. Omega and I of same blood. Omega and I bonded by soul." William lifted his head as the mask fell off. Wavy golden hair fell out and a cute curl fell past his violet eyes. "Is I he seeks, but nay shall he know it!"

"Of noble blood you are, nobler then my own. Yet, fallen are you. Mortal blood are you and he. Celestial duty you seek once more. Not he know of such?"

William clenched his jaw and turned away. "Reincarnation cruel is she. Chose he not to remember. Pain is remembering what he did to me." He turned to the sun, basking in its glow. "Taken from home for the one love I." A smile crept across his face. "Born for the other were we."

The Emperor stood before turning to the castle door. "Still my son shall he marry. Final is my thoughts, judgment passed." With that he left.

William narrowed his eyes. "Mortality is with in my blood for the love we shared. Foolish Emperor, you dare to defile a Celestial being with mortal hands. The sun will reclaim his moon." He placed the mask back on and turned to head back to his Bearer. "A curse would I lay but none will do. Death will follow upon day two!"

**A/N**

**Okay I know it is short but there is a lot going on. Yes Matthew is William, as if it was not obvious, Matthew Williams. Anyway, I do not want to write an Omegaverse like the others so that is why some things are different, it is my own view of it. If you have questions I will answer them no matter how trivial they are. There are more questions than answers I know but well…Idk I like how I write and I do have to say I am getting better with the Elizabethan speech, no? LOL! Until next time. Oh and Enjoy Season 5 of Hetalia! It's called Hetalia: Beautiful Word! It just came out today!**


	7. Pro anima mea oblitus amores

The forest was dark with only minimal light shining in small patches where there was a small brake in the trees. His feet hurt as their bare form stepped on twigs, roots and rocks. Sapphire eyes scanning for any brake in the unending trees, occasionally looking back to see if he was being followed. Yet, upon looking back he had neglected to see a root. With a hard crash he fell to the forest floor. He had no will to get up. He had no will to continue, he only looked down at his blood covered hand. "What a foul beast I am…" he hissed as he turned away from it, disgusted by its very presence. His body curled into a small ball as he looked up, noticing that he had fallen in one of the few sun patches within the forest. By his guess it was mid-day or early evening.

"Forgiveness kind Mei!" he whispered into the emptiness. "I meant no harm to befall you, yet tis your fair blood which stains my hand!" Alfred covered his face with both hands as he tried to hide from the world, from his sin. "What good doth come-ith from such a curse? To Bear a youngling and harm those one loves?" He slammed his hand hard against the coarse trunk of a tree causing his skin to tear and bleed. "A curse upon my wretched blood! Foul beast I am to harm such innocence as Mei whom showed me such kindness!" his anger soon died into sadness. "Yet, the look upon thy sister's face…" sapphire eyes looked toward the sun. "Why is it that is doth look so familiar?"

His head snapped around to the North where he had come from with claws at the ready and fangs exposed. The scent of the Alpha was strong and recognizable. His rage spiked once more as he stood readying to run once more. "Why must thou pursue me so!? T'was I whom harmed thy comrade and laid soil to her fair skin leaving it deformed!" The self-hate was laced in his voice.

William shook his head and held out his hand. "She doth not hold you to her own misjudgment. T'was she who knew the risk of getting too close to thy nest. Tis not thy doing but her own." His voice was soft, calm and reassuring. His stance was that of one ready to run, attack or defend. His senses working hard to pick out any sign of a superior Nature to Alfred's. The boy was still heating and if there was a Beta or an Alpha nearby it would not take them long to pick up his scent. "Come now, tis not safe to be out while thy art in mid-Heat."

"Nay on to you!" He cried as he took a step back.

William took a step forward. "Fair and Virtuous Alfred, do not take displeasure in your Nature. T'was all upon instinct that thy harm was done. I and any other art the foolish of fools to blame such upon thy kind heart." His voice was growing softer now, more alluring to draw the Omega in.

This was but one thing that set the Alphas apart from Betas. They held a curtain aspect to them where they can change their voices to attract the Omegas. During a heat it is almost irresistible to the weaker Nature.

The young Omega froze in his tracks as the velvet voice sent shivers of pure pleasure throughout his body. What was happening? Why did he want to wrap himself within this Alpha's arms and never allow himself to be let go? Why did he rejoice at the thought of his swollen belly heavy with this man's child? Alfred stepped forward as the other whispered sweet nothings to him in that angelic tone. His heart began to race as his blood began to boil. "Come-ith to my loving embrace fair maiden of virtue…"

The Omega's mind was gone as he reached up ad clung to the other's robes. As promised the warm embrace that followed was far beyond comforting. He buried his head deep within the Alpha's chest and allowed himself to cry for the first time in seven years. His entire body trembled beneath his perfection. Something about this Alpha was so familiar. Something he could not place. It was as if his mind were nothing but a fog and only a faint light shown through.

That was when he heard it, the echo of a voice he had known. "Pro anima. " it whispered softly. "Pro anima…mea oblitus amores." Something then told him to let go of the other. To release him and run even if it would hurt deep down. That it was best that way, to remain apart. Yet, he disobeyed. His body refused to move as he was held bridal style and carried through the forest and back to the village. It wasn't as if he wouldn't leave, much more like he couldn't. The Alpha was far too powerful like the Celestial Beings that the world so worshiped. He could see William as being one of them, perhaps even Amanyate, the god of the sun. It was his brother's favorite tale.

Once he was placed back in the nest, William gently ran his fingers through his hair a few times before turning to leave. Alfred held his hand, a silent plea for him to stay. The Alpha shook his head. "Thy pheromones are great, tis not wise to stay in fear of thy loss of maidenhood."

Once again the voice was surreal sending shivers of pleasure through the other's body. It was then he broke down, then he lost all control and let instinct take over. His arms wrapped around the large Alpha's neck, bringing him down into his nest. His sapphire eyes dark with lust as his lips moved to the other's ear ensuring that what was to be said would be heard.

With quivering breath running hot against William's ear, he found it so hard to resist ripping into the Omega and claiming him. Yet, the worst was yet to come as the young Omega gave his ear a nip before he spoke those words he had waited centuries and countless lifetimes to hear. "Mate with me."

**A/N**

**This is short for reasons. ****Pro****anima mea****oblitus****amores**** is Latin.**


	8. The Princes

"Mate with me." Alfred was not so far gone as not to know what he was doing. He needed to be sure he could trust this Alpha and a test was just the way to do it. His placement was perfect, or if the Alpha was to agree he could easily sever his jugular vein with his fangs. That would be one of the slowest ways for him to die, to bleed out. It also meant certain death if captured for it in any land to kill an Alpha was punishable by shame and death. It didn't matter to Alfred. He would rather die pure then raise the younglings of a rapist.

William considered it. After waiting so many centuries for this…after so many life times and reincarnations as mortals…He gritted his teeth. Goddess knows he wanted him, to fill him with his seed and claim him once and for all as his own. He wanted nothing more than for them to finally achieve their goal. Yet, this was not his Alfred. No, this was not his love. This boy looked and acted like him, smelled like him even but he was not him. No, not until his memories were back. Going against all his instincts once more, he pulled away trembling as he fought the urges. "N-Nay. Tis not thy time." He quickly ran from the room, leaving the Omega.

Alfred laid back in the bed, shocked beyond all reason. This Alpha…was like none he had ever known. This Alpha was something…he blushed as he curled into a small ball within his nest. "Curious is thy heart to me." He whispered as he allowed sleep to claim him.

~/-*-\~

Matthew walked forward to the statue of the Holy Mother, her grace and beauty forever remaining in youth. Bowing before her, he lit an incent before placing his hand together in prayer. He needed guidance; he needed help now more than before. "Kind is thy heart, heavenly mother of all whom dwell in this realm and thy next…I call upon you for guidance in this time of need."

The candles surrounding the alter flickered before they blew out. From the golden statue the very Goddess appeared before him, hair as dark as the night sky and skin kissed so dearly by the sun only highlighted by the pure white silk gown she wore, her eyes bright blue that the ocean tried in vain to mimic their glory. She smiled down on him with favor. "Why is it that you, of all my beloveds, should bow so lowly to me?" He stood then and she held out her arms wide for him. "It has been far too long, my son."

Matthew smiled brightly though he pulled away from her attempt at a hug. "Mother, I have missed you so!" Though he was her son, he would not allow for her to degrade herself by holding a mortal. She alone was the soul creator of all that was, is and will be, the great creator, mother of all and Holiness to Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

"My dearest, what is wrong? Have you finally decided to join us once more?" She placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "We need you. Has this not gone on long enough?" she asked, concern in her voice. She worried about him greatly. For several centuries she watched him fight and die for one whom resided in darkness. She watched as he gave everything to be what he thought a true Alpha should be, when deep down he just needed to be himself.

Matthew smiled sweetly at her. He truly missed her. It had been so long since he had last sat down to eat with her. "Mother, you know as well as I do that I cannot return." His voice was soft, sadness clearly present. "I love him, I always have. Yet, the laws of _your_ world forbid it. Light cannot wed the Darkness."

She turned away from him, hurt that her son would not return to his rightful place in Heaven. "I have tried everything to change it but…your father refuses such. He will not allow it." She turned to him then, holding him to her bosom protectively. "For far too long I watched you suffer and die for him! I beg of you my son, my greatest treasure, leave him. He will not know, he has forgotten all about you!"

The mortal shook his head and pushed away from her, his radiant violet eyes shining as brightly as the sun. "Forgive me mother, but he needs me now more than ever. Without his memories…" he narrowed his eyes in anger. "He doesn't know how much danger he is truly in."

The room glow with a bright light and shook with a trembling force. "It is his own undoing! Had he done as we commanded you would not be mortal! All has fallen apart because…"

The young male smiled fondly. "Because he loved me." He sat down and held his head in his hands. "I was the one whom broke the laws mother. I pursued him and because of such our love blossomed."

The room grew dark once more and the trembling earth came to a halt. "It matters not. Those of the Light are pure and strong and those of Darkness…Does his very existence not give proof to such?!" Her eyes lowed as she looked to him. "You of all should know why I have made such a law." Her eyes lowered in sadness and sorrow for her son. "Light cannot be with Darkness." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before smiling sweetly. "Try to live long enough to mate him this time." With that she looked to the sky and was gone I a bright flash of light.

Matthew knew very well that his mother only wanted him back and that she would turn against their own like that just for him to return to his post. She had not been as helpful as she had in the past but he knew she blamed herself for his failures. That each time he had followed her advice he had failed. He also knew the others in that kingdom had roles to play and that they placed wagers on their love. They went as far as to see to it that those whom wish to seek his beloved Bearer out were able to find him. Time and time again he would be left to face down the same enemies and each time he would fail. If it was he whom died first or his beloved, both would pay for his failure, his weakness. Without his full power he was useless, a mere mortal with few gifts. What was he to do? He'd be damned if he let his shining star be claimed by those of Darkness and he'd be a damned fool if he let a mortal have him.

~/-*-\~

Yao walked down the halls of the Jade Palace with his head held high. All whom saw him immediately stepped aside lowing their unworthy heads to greet their future Emperor. He was young, handsome, strong and pure of heart. There none among the unwed maidens, save his sisters, who would not try to woo and flirt with him for the title of Royalty. Yao would always accept their gifts with a kind smile, yet deep down he knew what they were truly after and it made him sick. Even worse yet, if he rejected their advances they attempted to woo and flirt with his young brother. He wouldn't mind as much if Kiku was like him but he was so shy around the villagers acting as if his very existence was a bother to them. And this greatly upset the young Prince. He would rule over all of Chūhon and his brother would be left to Govern.

A warm gale blew the silk robes he wore back and playfully tugged at his long ebony hair. The red of the silk resembling that of the joy and happiness he wished for his Empire. The yellow trimming was that of his Royal status and his birth right. Yao was highly traditional following all customs of his land as strictly as one could, which meant that he was to wed an Omega and strengthen his chances that his first born would be an Alpha son.

Having no Omegas within their Empire, he was forced to wait until one was to be born. It was quite disturbing to him to wait for the gods to allow one of his subjects to bare and birth an Omega for him to wed but his father had done it. Emperor Mao Lung had been much older than his wife whom had just turned of marriage age. In Chūhon, the marriage age was 14. The young Empress Omega by the name Mei Lung, named partly for the Emperor he was to marry, had taken to his fate well. He was known for being cheerful and kind, filling the halls with much laughter more so after his first Alpha son was born. It was he whom named his son Yao, for the reflection of his father. It was not long after he had given birth to his second Alpha son, a rarity, whom he called Kiku. Their sisters were born a few years later but something was wrong during the birth of the last child and the beloved Empress, mother and wife had passed while giving life to his daughter.

Yao was fearful for that. Omegas were known for passing during birth if not done properly. It was sad to say the reasoning behind the Empress's death was a poor harvest which had killed the midwife of the Palace and her Daughter was nowhere near ready for the birth. She was not punished for the Empress's death, for before he died he made the Emperor swear to spare her for she had done her best.

There was giggling behind him and he turned around. A young girl no older than five winter cycles ran into Kiku with an Equinox flower in hand. The bright red odd shaped petals challenged that of Yao's red silk. Yet, it was forbidden to approach Royalty without permission and thus guards made their way much to the fear of the child and her mother. Kiku paid them no mind and raised his hand to halt them. Bending down to her level he gave her a kind smile.

"Have what you there?" he asked her in a calming voice.

The child hesitated a moment, unsure if she should speak to him or not. "Equinox." She spoke lowly.

"Hai, lovely the flower is. Though…" he placed his hand on hers causing a blush to dust her cheeks. He took the flower and placed it gently in her hair, smiling kindly at her once more. "Far is it prettier within hair of lovely maiden such." He stood then and motioned to the mother to approach and collect her child. She bowed lowly to him, thanking him for his kindness before turning to her daughter with a displeased look.

The younger Prince turned to his brother and smiled. Yao shook his head but smiled as well. He would have to change that when he was Emperor. Fear was not a way to rule, it only caused trouble for all involved. Kiku himself had told him that.

Once they arrived at the throne room Yao and Kiku bowed lowly to their father, respecting his age, wisdom and birth right. All others, even guards had left for such a meeting was traditionally done between the father and his sons. Emperor Mao Lung looked down on his sons with pride and joy. Two healthy strong youths that have done all he could to raise them well after their mother's tragic death. Yet, he knew he had not much longer to live and that his eldest will ascend the throne. "Long not I have my sons, death close at hand."

Both sons looked up with worried eyes but neither let their truest emotions show on their face. It would dishonor their father to show weakness. "Eldest son, Yao take the throne you shall. Govern Second son Kiku will. Together care for Empire as one." Both bowed their heads, showing they understood his decision and authority. "The gods favor us, an Omega was gifted to the Empire." Once more his sons looked up, this time curiously. Had an Omega been born the entire Empire would rejoice the birth. Yet, neither Prince had heard of such being done.

"Emperor Father Mao Lung, wise and great ruler of the Empire of Chūgoku No Nihon, defender of the East not have I heard such to be done. Not a whisper hear I of a birth." Yao said respectfully, keeping his voice stern and mimicking his father's persona. If such were to be true then this would affect the entire Empire.

Kiku simply smiled, happy that his brother would finally marry and keep the blood line strong. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of wife his brother would have, surly one like their own mother would be quite suitable to Yao's taste.

"Omega not of our blood. Strong and protective of his nest is he. Instincts runs high within, careful must you be, already attacked our youngest sister Mei." The Emperor had not been too surprised to hear of such. Mei was often getting too close to Omega's nests and had been warned of such. The wound was small but would cause a small scar none the less. Being the Princess she would marry off easily still.

"Okay she is?!" Kiku asked out of turn, earning a concerned look from Yao who had told him never to do such. The second son was not to speak unless specifically spoke to. This meeting was mainly between the Emperor and Yao and custom dictates he be present since he is to Govern upon his father's passing. Such acts were greatly frowned upon and held punishment.

The Emperor knew well that his son had spoken out of turn but he did not fail to note that is was out of concern for his younger sister. Being attacked by an Omega who was nesting was hard to come from with little damage. All knew better then to enter unless invited in. So his worry was well justified, thus the old Emperor decided to ignore such a foolish tradition as punishment for speaking out of turn and answer his son. "Fine she is, small scratch and little blood."

The elder son sighed in relief at the blind eye his father had turned. Yet, the question still remained. Was this Omega the reason his father had called them there in the first place?

"Yao, eldest son you are thus Omega for a bride you shall have." He snapped his fingers and the grand doors opened. Almost immediately the scent of a heating Omega filled the room. The scent was slightly sweet mixed with a musky smell meaning it was close to the last day of the Omega's heat.

The Princes looked on as a slightly tired looking Omega was brought in. His golden-wheat blonde hair was slightly in his eyes as a stubborn hair refused to go down, his blue eyes as radiant as that of a rare blue moon, soft pink lips complimented by tanned skin, a lovely toned body with perfectly shaped birthing hips leading down to legs that seemed to go on forever. Almost immediately Kiku felt his heart jump in his throat. "Lovely was the maiden fair…" he whispered though pain was clearly in his voice.

Yao watched as the Omega was brought before them and forced to bow. He could not help but think the Omega would make a fine wife. Their younglings would be strong and happy as they grew up within the confines of the palace. The faint scent of sweetness filled his thoughts with the appealing knowledge that he was pure. He was pleased with the bride his father had arranged for him. That's when he heard what his brother said and the harsh realization was within his grasp. This was the Omega his brother was willing to go against their father for. The Omega his heart had taken a liking to. Yet, what was he to do? Omegas are far too rare to let go, rarest if a virgin, and the right to him belonged solely to Yao, but he didn't want to hurt his brother by taking the one he fancied away forever. What was he to do?

Alfred had been cruelly ripped from his nest and dragged across the village to the large palace, which was indeed larger than that of the King he had once known. Struggling against the guards as they brought him to a large set of double doors he was viciously ordered by an Alpha to remain silent. Instinctively he lowered his head and obeyed the superior Nature. He was frightened yes, but just by the ignorance of being brought to the palace under unknown reasoning, but soon ruled it as being because he had harmed an Alpha female when she had gotten too close to his nest. It unnerved him to be in a room where so many high ranking Alphas sat. The scent alone was driving him mad. Yet, one seemed oddly familiar to him.

"Pray tell, why you have called upon thy wicked guard to collect me?" he demanded more then asked, knowing fully well he was going against instinct when he had been ordered to remain silent.

The old Emperor stood then, forcing all to stand around him as well. Moving like death himself, poised and proud he made his way to the Omega before gently placing his hand on his head. An innocent motion right, that is if they were not of their Natures. The fact the Emperor placed his hand on Alfred's head is a direct sign of dominance over the blonde, a sign saying that he was a mere Omega and the Emperor was a powerful Alpha. Arthur had done it to him several times in which he would always back away and let out a snarl. This time was no different. Alfred backed away and snarled though since he now had fangs it was a sign of disrespect and aggression.

"Fine is he not? A challenge my son he will be. Tame him well after marriage." Emperor Mao Lung turned to his son Yao and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Bare many a son he will." With that he made his way to the end of the room.

Alfred grew enraged. Who was that man to give him away?! He was not his property nor anyone else's! Emperor or not he would never go along with what was planned for him. He would forever be his own master. "Though you try…" he whispered as he turned to the one named Yao he was supposedly to marry. "I shall never give into your will. Pure is how I shall remain until my goal in complete. If you doth wish to take me I vow to fight until my last breath be drawn."

Yao grew interested in the Omega who would dare to threaten him so openly. Though, what interested him more was the goal the other mentioned. "What goal of do you speak?"

"To find my kinsman, my twin brother." Alfred turned now to the other Prince whose eyes never left him, eyes a lovely shade of dark brown, Eyes like that of an assassin.


	9. Bonds

The room was large and decorated in fine silks that lay neatly about the futon that had been placed in the back of the room. Delicately painted walls expressed that of the land of Chūhon with rice fields and diligent farmers that used all sorts of animals to help them. Vines wrapped around the columns that rose up to the celling. A large balcony stood off to the side near the vanity that was placed to the left and a large closet set off the side with beautiful gowns of all colors with shoes to match all in the exotic fashion of Chūhon.

All of this would have wooed any other Bearer into submission for the Alpha was not only powerful but was wealthy and able to provide for him and his younglings. Yet, to Alfred these were things that would all fade away in time and lose their glory. He would not surrender to these foul Royals just to appease their desire for blood heirs. He was neither prize to be won nor simple whore to be wooed. He scoffed at everything in the room with a deepening offensive for such a lavish room.

It had not been long since he was locked away in the room that would be his once he married the Prince, which he would sooner die before doing. They had told him that he was the only living Omega within Chūhon and one of very few left in the entire world. They were a dying Nature and all the rarer to possess. Had Arthur known of this and kept him in the dark? What was it that was killing his nature? Alfred held no answers but instead turned to the balcony.

It was a warm day with the sun shining brightly in the sky. It amazed him how it looked the same in Chūhon as it did in Deutschland. He had always imagined that it would be different somehow. That the grass was greener, the sky bluer and the sun brighter but it was all the same. Even his situation. He was a slave once more to the will of the Alphas and nothing he did could change that.

"Thou are saddened fair maiden?" The voice startled him and he looked up. There was a man crouching on the rail of the balcony dressed in tight fitting black attire. His head covered by a mask so that only his eyes were visible, a lovely dark brown. Across his back was an oddly thin bladed sword.

Alfred looked away clearly not amused by the repeated meeting of the assassin. He moved from the balcony and sat in the middle of the floor wanting nothing to do with the soft pillows and extravagant silks.

Kiku stepped into the room knowing fully well that it was forbidden. If he were to be discovered not even his father would forgive him for such dishonor. Though, Kiku could not help but feel a deep attachment to the blonde. Like something was there between them that had been long before their birth. He could dare to call it fate or destiny but something was there and he had an overwhelming need to comfort and protect the blonde. He felt as if there were a fire burning deep within him, urging him to do as he must to be near the blonde and never leave his side.

The Alpha moved before him before revealing his face. Alfred noted that he was quite handsome and a strong Alpha based on his appearance and how he presented himself. His scent was that of a fire burning the branches of a Cherry Blossom tree, relaxingly pleasant. It seemed his dark eyes burned with an unseen fire that burned deep with in him. A fire that could not be easily tamed which, though he would never admit to it, excited him. Yet, oddly enough he felt a deep attachment to the man as if there was something there before that had been for centuries, a deep connection a longing even to be together.

The prince bowed lowly to him, lower than that of which he would when he bowed to his father. Something told him this was right and that this was meant to be. He was to serve, protect and care for the other and that was what he would do from this day forth, that is if the other accepted it. "It is odd I know that I bow before you though I hold the title of prince where you hold none. Yet, I feel as if fate it's self has wrapped around us bonding us together. Though I know not why I must say that I cannot live another day without you by my side." He paused searching for his words and never daring to look up. "Do not deny this that is rightfully so! Fate transcends even that of death and truth will forever be engraved in the heart."

The blonde looked down at him with an unknown fascination. A prince was never meant to bow so lowly to a slave and yet here he was on his knees never daring to look up. Alfred would be lying if he said he did not feel just as the other had described. He felt the connection, no the bond and knew that this meeting was not by chance but that it was fate. Alfred curled his hand under the other's chin and lifted his head so their eyes were level. "Such cannot be denied." He said smiling brightly as he did. Something deep down told him that this was right that they were meant to stay at each other's side.

Kiku smiled brightly, knowing full well that he had been accepted. He took hold of the other's hand and led him to the balcony. "What of your family?!" He stopped in his tracks. His family, he would miss them greatly but he knew that he could no longer stay. His scent covered the room and it would do him no good to stay for it meant certain death. Being the second son and having no ties main branch by birth right, being alone with the bride of the crowned prince was viewed as treason and mean a dishonorable death. Kiku knew this well and yet he still followed his instincts and came to the other with little thought.

"The moment I stepped foot on the balcony was the moment I severed my ties to them. As the second son I can bring little honor to the royal family. My existence is shameful to them. I have nothing to tie me here but those of blood." He turned to Alfred and smiled happily. "With you I feel as if I can do no wrong. Within your eyes I am someone who is cherished. I know not why I feel this way when I have just met you but I speak what I know as truth."

It made Alfred want to cry. How could one's existence be shameful to a family? Would they not relish in the fact that they had not one but two strong Alpha sons? He could not be sure for customs were very different in each kingdom. It was then that Alfred realized how he had held on to the dialect of Deutschland. His hatred grew as he decided simply to abandon it for his native tongue. "I see. Where do we go from here?"

"I think perhaps we should choose a direction."

Alfred nodded as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and was then held bridal style. "I have no desire to travel West and we lay East so let us travel North."

Kiku smiled and for once felt as if he was truly worth something more. "As you command." He responded as he jumped from the balcony, holding on tightly to his companion.

~/-*-\~

Matthew narrowed his eyes before looking out toward the balcony. "So, his instincts of protection are still strong even after his transition. " He heard the yells for him to open the door but paid them no mind. He was not going to stay. A smile made its way to his face. "I would rather no one else but you are with him, Kiku…" He moved to the balcony and jumped. "After all, it was I whom ordered you to guard him so long ago." He would beat them there and great them with a warm welcome.


	10. Burning

"It is said that long ago the Holy Mother created the earth along with every living creature that roam its lands. Though there were many who called to her, 'Holy Mother of all Creation grant us a wish for something to cure our dry throats'. This made her sad to see her creatures suffer and so she cried for their pain. Her tears fell to the earth and created the seas, rivers and streams. Some of the creature loved the water so much they decided to make it their home. Soon, the creatures called her once more. 'Holy Mother of all Creation grant us a wish to cure our aching bellies'. Saddened once more she took a strand of her hair and cut it from her before sending it to the earth to become rice, trees, and vines. Her creations grew happy and thus celebrated her. Yet, soon the food was gone for the plants would not grow. The sunflower stood tall and called to her. 'Holy Mother of all Creation grant us a wish for something to help us grow for you have forgotten to give us mouths.' Saddened yet again she looked to her swollen belly and proclaimed, 'My darling creations I have news of a child to be born of the Holy Father whom resides in the darkest parts of the world. This child shall be your life and in turn give you life.' So the child was born shown so brightly in the sky and given the name Ameterasu."

~/-*-\~

Kiku stopped running for a moment looking around the forest for any whom may have begun to pursue them. Determining that it was safe he set the blonde down and turned to the nearest tree. Taking a deep breath he ran horizontally up the trunk until he reached a high branch. Looking out into the forest he could see no signs of being pursued and thus jumped from the branch to the ground starling the blonde. "I see that no one has followed us as of yet, though it is a matter of time." He turned to a tree with a hollow trunk and reached his hand in pulling out a large bag before setting it on the ground.

"Do you think they will catch us?" the other asked worriedly, now regretting leaving with an Alpha he barely knew and wishing that William were there. William had shown not only protective instincts of him but also restraint.

"There is no need to fear me; I have no intention of breeding you." He said softly as he continued to search the bag for clothes to change into and disguise their scent. He was good at reading the atmosphere; being the second son it came to be useful to him. Though what he said was semi-true he would hope one day to breed him but right now the drive was not there. He set aside robes of red and white to the side and searched some more. There had to be something fitting for a Bearer in the bag. He frowned upon finding nothing more than a royal blue priestess kimono. Sighing he handed it to the other and stood up. "You will need to change into this. They will be hunting our scent and so we must try to cover it as best we can." He explained and gathered his own robes, those of priest. Most likely they would not be stopped.

Alfred reached for the outfit unsure of what it was or how it was to be warn though that is not what truly bothered him, there was no place for privacy. A blush made its way to his face. The other seemed to notice what was going on and simply gave a smile. To Alfred it was not funny. Bearers have been told to conceal their bodies unless it was for that of a doctor, family, or husband. If exposed to any other then it was viewed as shameful. Though, Alfred would admit to himself that he was self-conscious of his body.

The other smiled and rubbed his shoulder kindly. "There is a hot spring near-by with enough coverage for you." He took his arm and pulled him along until they found it behind a large gathering of trees. A thin layer of steam hovered above the water. Thick foliage blocked every possible peep hole that could have been. "Please be quick about it, we have little time." With that he left though not too far from earshot.

He slowly undressed himself, tossing his black silk garments aside before putting on the white priest Jōe which was accented well with bright red. After he finished tying his red Hakama he made his way to the trees, stopping just outside of them and waited with his old clothing in hand. It was then he heard a shout followed by water splashing. He burst through the flora and looked to the water finding no sign of his companion. A soft gasp was heard to his left and it was there under a tree that the blonde sat, body half exposed by the awkward way he had put the kimono on. The Hakama hung off his hip and the kimono was completely wrong and exposing half his chest with his arm sticking out through the wrong hole. Almost instantly his face began to heat up and he tried to fight it. It was a lost cause and so he decided simply to let it stand and blame it on the heat of the hot spring should it come up.

The Bearer tried to hide a blush knowing that he had not only messed up on how to wear the outfit but also somehow managed to trip and push a rock in the water causing his companion to come running. Yet, even more so he was embarrassed for much of his body was exposed to him. He felt utterly humiliated.

Kiku sighed before holding out his hand to the other and turning his eyes away. "I will help you, but only if you allow me to." His voice was sympathetic and pitiful.

Alfred looked at the hand questionably. Allowing him to help him dress went against everything he knew about Bearers. Yet, he was hopeless when it came to the outfit and knew he needed the other to assist him. He was at a standstill and it upset him.

Sensing the unease of the blonde Kiku gave him a kind smile. "You can trust me." Thought the thought of touching him seemed almost shameful when accompanied with that statement. The other smiled weakly and took his hand to which Kiku pulled him to his feet. The Hakama shifted and fell to the ground and it took all of his will power not to look. "Can you retrieve it?" he asked keeping his eyes locked on the tree. The other nodded and bent down to pick the Hakama up.

It was in that moment Kiku sensed a threatening presence near them. Turning quickly he accidentally knocked the blonde flat on his back. He stood defensively with his sword drawn eyeing the undergrowth that was emitting the scent of a rival Alpha. Though the steam was concealing the identity of the person, Kiku was not willing to take a chance. "Show yourself!" he growled out.

The vegetation was pushed aside and the figure made his identity known. His violet eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of the half-naked Bearer. A low growl resided in the back of his throat as he made his way to the Omega. His path was soon blocked by the rival Alpha wielding a katana. This was insulting to him. After all, the other served him and to dare challenge his own master was treason. Then again the other had lost his way, believing that he was human. It was comical really for he, most of all, hated the humans for what they had done to his brethren. He gave a heavy sigh and ran at the other. Dodging the sword he wrapped his arm around the other's neck and whispered. "Awaken, the fire that burns deep within, the very core of life and death."

Kiku's eyes grew wide as his sword fell from his hands. He burst into flames and let out a howl. He could feel his flesh burn but physically nothing changed.

William looked on with a smile on his face. It would be best of he remembered who he was; after all he was more powerful that way. He watched as the flamed that engulfed him died down and he stood straight and proud even daring to look him in the eyes. He then moved to the Omega who stared at him with a sense of fear. He gave a kind smile and finished dressing him properly.

Alfred growled and began to weakly punch and kick William as he tried to dress him, cursing and crying out that he had done something to his companion. Tears stung at his eyes but he willed them back. His friend was not there, he was gone. Braking from the other's grip he ran to the Prince and threw his arms around him.

Kiku smiled kindly and hugged him back. "I am unharmed. It was a simple purification ritual." He cooed softly before turning once more to William who moved a finger to his lips. He was given a nod in return. "He has come to join us."

The blonde blinked in confusion before looking back at the other Alpha. William was someone he could trust, right? He had no reason to debt him before and he had every chance to betray that trust but had not. Though, his connection to Kiku was strong and thus decided to believe him. "Please, just let me know before you set him on fire again!" he yelled out of frustration. What was he to do with them? Two Alphas both of high rank and a lowly Omega.

"Come, time is running short if we are to make it to the next village." William said as he ushered the Bearer to travel at the front of the pack.

He looked to Kiku who nodded. Quickly gathering his sword he took his place next to William and gave a wry smile. "I thank you my lord for setting me free for my bonds."

"It is nothing. After all you serve me best in your natural form." He shot his head to the side only to find the noise belonged to a rabbit.

"So he has forgotten. What shall we do? I cannot reveal my truest form to him if he does not remember." Kiku gave a concerned look before his attention swayed to the juicy rabbit.

"If there is no other way, change in front of him. I cannot lose him again." William commanded.

"Hai, my lord. Yet, do you think he will ever remember that he is truly of the…" the glare he got from the other caused him to stop. "Forgiveness, I meant no harm…"

William sighed. "Why can the Light not wed the Darkness? Just because we reside in two different worlds why must that ban us from loving the other?" he readjusted his mask.

"I myself do not know, my lord." He looked at his hands. "I create light and sustain life but am of the Darkness for I cause death as well. The ways of the Holy Mother are a mystery to me."

William watched with awe as the blonde looked at the world with amazement. A look he had not seen since he had fist stepped from the realm of Darkness and into the realm of light. At the mention of it his beloved and refused saying it was forbidden. Yet, he had insisted that he was free to travel between the realms and so was giving him permission to do so as well. "If it had not been for me, he would still be in his rightful place…"

Kiku patted him on the back. "Yet, it is he whom blames himself. He once said that he feared your purity of Light and was afraid he would taint you with Darkness." He was amazed as well by the gleaming look in the blonde's eyes at the world around him. "I feel that it would be best if you tell him the truth."

"What would you have me do?! Tell him that he is not what he had grown up knowing?! Shall I tell him tales of…" a smile crossed his face. That was it! He would tell him truths of the world and the roles the gods played. That should trigger his memories! He would have his beloved back.

The Prince sighed heavily as he looked to the blonde. Oh how he cared deeply for him. He knew it was forbidden of him to fall in love with his master's promised mate but the true forbidden act was that itself. He was of the Darkness as was his beloved, thus their love was allowed. Rightfully, he should be the promised mate of the celestial being. Yet, he would never go against his master. He owed him so much and it was because of him that the flames of love spread through him. Everything was his fault for it was his treason that ripped the blonde from the sky and their suffering had begun. Though, it was who he was and within his nature to trick others, much as a bright flame that draws in insects to their death.

**A/N**

**Okay I know the whole Kiku transformation sucked but I hope you are all able to guess what Kiku is by now. If not read the various adjectives I use to describe him. I'm actually surprised no one was able to guess who Alfred is, again read the clues I have given to you. **

**91redroses has a great analysis but not quite there yet! Keep trying you'll get it soon; I take great care in describing them all. **

**Guest-I am deeply honored by your comment about how I am a great Arthur and can read your mind. So Arigatoo Gozaimasu!**


	11. As Common as a Beta

"Ameterasu, the great god of the sun shone brightly casting out the darkness and banishing it forever. The sun god was well received and worshiped by those whom reside upon the earth. Much beloved, shrines were built in the honor of the great golden god and sacrifices made. This angered for being cast from the world and hated by those whom roamed the earth, the Holy Father turned on Ameterasu. Fearful of her blessed child the Holy Mother stood between them. The sword of creation the chosen weapon of the Holy Mother clashed with that of the sword of destruction and chosen weapon of the Holy Father. Both had bleed from the wounds of the other to which fell to the earth and resided in the Great Ocean. Saddened by the conflict, Ameterasu shed a single tear that fell to the Ocean.

The tear mixed with the blood that of the Holy Mother and Father, bonding with the Ocean's waves. Mothered by creation, Fathered by destruction, formed of the sea and given life by the sun's tears the moon was born. Appalled by his appearance, the Holy Mother cast him to the Darkness claiming that he was their treaty and reason to share the sky. Those born of light shall reside with her and those of Darkness with him, never to pass beyond the boundaries of the twilight where they shall meet but for a short time. She deemed the moon god Tsukiyomi. Mothered by creation and Fathered by destruction, Tsukiyomi had both the power to create life and take it away.

He is known as the first Bearer and the first Shingami for with his birth death entered the world. It is his duty to usher the souls of the dead to their rightful place. If it be that they are of light he will bring them to heaven and they become stars. If it be that they are of the darkness he chains them and leads them to the Holy Father whom resides there. Because of this those of the world feared and rejected him as a demon building no shrines in his honor and instead telling stories to their children of how he would come and claim them in the night if they did not listen to their parents."

~/-*-\~

The innkeeper looked at the priests and priestess noting the fact that it was strange to see two Alphas with a single Omega. Being a Beta himself he could not even comprehend being close to one Alpha let alone two, so how could the Omega? As puzzling as it was he shrugged it off and handed them two room keys which received puzzled looks. "Law is it that Omega unclaimed be segregated."

William shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "He is claimed, why else would he be traveling with us?" he tried to keep his voice low as not to gain any more attention than he already was. It is impossible to hide a virgin Omega's scent from Alphas. It was making him nervous but he kept calm acting upon his Nature as an Alpha.

"Whom to?" the innkeeper's gaze fell to them both. The smaller Alpha priest with raven hair looked at him as if he wished to crush his very soul. He looked back to the Omega priestess whom kept his head low, acknowledging that those of higher nature then himself were speaking and it was not his place to. Obedience was quite easy to beat into an Omega once claimed but damn near impossible when not. He wondered how the hell this was, if it was the Alpha's doing or the will of the Omega. Either way, he had to admit he was the ideal mate. He would be lying to himself if he did not say he would wish to have him, but challenging two Alphas as a Beta ensured a short life.

Alfred tried his best to be obedient like William had warned. If he were to show defiance they would separate them. He hated how they were speaking of him as if he were not there and it irritated him how many Alphas and Betas were taking notice of him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see an Alpha male with his harem of four Betas and an Omega eyeing him like his next piece of Ass. He noted the pained look in the other Omega's eyes as he held the hand of his young Alpha son.

Omegas were simply a status in the world now. To have one was more respected then owning a hundred horses, a harem of fifty Betas, and thousands of gold pieces all together. Those such as the Alpha that was eyeing him found that having one was simply not enough, that the more of the rare gems were far better, much as the king of Deutschland knew all too well. An Alpha that owned an Omega were worshiped by those in his pack, even to the point where the head Alpha would submit to and Alpha whom owned an Omega.

"I lay claim to him." William stated. "He submits to me. I have yet to claim him because of his age. Young Omega make poor mothers." It was a stereotype of Omegas, many Alpha joke that a young Omega would not watch over the younglings well. The innkeeper nodded knowing that some Alpha took it seriously when it came to younglings and why shouldn't they? It was their genes they were passing on. Taking back the other key he motioned for them to move on.

The Alpha that was watching the scene stood then, approaching with a second Alpha to even the odds. He bowed to William as custom demands of the approaching pack leader and he waited for the responding bow to commission a truce between the packs. William looked at him for a moment before bowing back and moving to block his path to the Omega. He smiled at the defensive nature of the other Pack leader.

"I can tell you keep yours close to you. I myself do the same, can't be too careful with so many other Alphas around." He warned eyeing what little of the Omega he could. "The name is Berwald Pack Leader of the Oxenstierna clan." He extended his hand to his right side and the Omega quickly took his place there, tugging the young child behind him and bowing to the superior nature. "M'Wife. Tino." He said proudly and then pointed to the boy. "M'Boy Peter."

William bowed to them. "It is a pleasure. I am William Pack Leader of the Shinto Clan. He turned to Kiku. "This is Kiku…" he urged Alfred forward. "And this is Alfred." He held his hand on Alfred's trying to stop his angered shaking.

"It seems he is fearful." Berwald noted.

"Too many Alphas make him nervous. Try to understand." William replied.

The other nodded. "Then shall we take this elsewhere, far from other Alphas?"

William nodded and followed behind Berwald. Kiku followed William and Tino pulled Peter along with Alfred at the tail. They were lead to the grand hall where the doors were locked from the inside and the only open door was that of the servants to bring them food and drink. Berwald sat at the head being the host. He turned to his wife and gave a slight nod almost instantly changing behavior.

"Hello, I'm Tino." He said happily forgoing his fearful façade. Alfred looked to William in confusion who then turned to Berwald.

"Do not be afraid, I am a friend so let your Omega do as he wishes."

That was all Alfred needed before he turned to William and slapped him full on the face. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT?! I belong to no one!" he hissed, standing up and moving away from him.

The Alpha sighed and rubbed his cheek. "I knew that was coming." He turned to the hurt Omega. "Come on now I told you I have to do that! It was for your sake for crying out loud." The Omega would hear none of it.

Tino and Berwald laughed. "Trust me, this little beauty is a spitfire all his own." He leaned down and kissed his wife. He motioned for Tino to go and help the other Omega and to bring Peter along. "It's rare to see a virgin Omega and even rarer to see an Alpha so passive of his ways. I thought I was the only one."

"It is rare yes, but not unheard of." He said softly. He looked to Alfred who was now coddling the child. A smile found its way to his lips. "Why anyone would wish to suppress such is beyond me."

"Tis our dominate nature I guess. If we cannot control our Omegas how can we hope to control Alphas with in our packs?" he sighed. "I hate to keep Tino like that, breaks M'Heart. Such a spirit in him."

"Alfred is no different. The way he sees things in a different light…" he stopped when he saw the boy laughing at Alfred who was making funny faces at him. A large part of him wished the boy was their son and part of him imagined Alfred with a swollen belly.

"You are fond of him." Berwald said. He took a swig from his cup and smiled. "You are and yet he'll have none for you." He laughed finding it too funny.

"He will be mine in time. I assure you." He turned back to the three and his heart nearly died. The smile that the blonde wore…it was how he once smiled at him so long ago. He looked down, unable to handle the feeling of betrayal.

Berwald sighed. "Love will make a sane man lose his mind. It's a shame such a strong bond does not exist between our Natures as often as a Beta is born." They chuckled before sighing. "There are so few left. Can you imagine being one of them? A dying breed?"

The thought had indeed crossed his mind before, but William never dwelled on the depressing matter. "I admit I cannot. I wish I could but I cannot." He stood then and turned to Kiku before bowing to Berwald. "I beg your pardon but we are very tired. Thank you for such hospitality."

"Keep an eye on him. Defiance in an Omega is irresistible to an Alpha. It is also very dangerous." Berwald warned as he stood and bowed back. "Tino M'Love, M'Wife let us take our leave."

Tino smiled happily and nodded. "May you be blessed to bear many Alpha sons!" he giggled cheerfully and shooed his son toward his father.

Alfred smiled happily and waved. Once they had left the room the smile faded and he looked to the side. "Tino says that I'm the only Omega he has seen in many years." He looked up at William with sorrowful eyes. "Are we truly dying out?"

Kiku lowered his gaze but spoke clearly and calmly. "Hai."

He smiled then, clearly hurt. "Guess that means we're more valuable than gold huh?"

William took his hand and led him away. "To some you are priceless." Once in the room he sat the boy down and locked the door. His eyes narrowed as he lit the fire place in the center of the room. "Let me tell you a story, one that is older than time itself."

The Omega perked up a bit. He loved stories.

"It is said that long ago the Holy Mother created the earth along with every living creature that roam its lands. Though there were many who called to her, 'Holy Mother of all Creation grant us a wish for something to cure our dry throats'. This made her sad to see her creatures suffer and so she cried for their pain. Her tears fell to the earth and created the seas, rivers and streams. Some of the creature loved the water so much they decided to make it their home. Soon, the creatures called her once more. 'Holy Mother of all Creation grant us a wish to cure our aching bellies'. Saddened once more she took a strand of her hair and cut it from her before sending it to the earth to become rice, trees, and vines. Her creations grew happy and thus celebrated her. Yet, soon the food was gone for the plants would not grow. The sunflower stood tall and called to her. 'Holy Mother of all Creation grant us a wish for something to help us grow for you have forgotten to give us mouths.' Saddened yet again she looked to her swollen belly and proclaimed, 'My darling creations I have news of a child to be born of the Holy Father whom resides in the darkest parts of the world. This child shall be your life and in turn give you life.' So the child was born shown so brightly in the sky and given the name Ameterasu.

Ameterasu, the great god of the sun shone brightly casting out the darkness and banishing it forever. The sun god was well received and worshiped by those whom reside upon the earth. Much beloved, shrines were built in the honor of the great golden god and sacrifices made. This angered for being cast from the world and hated by those whom roamed the earth, the Holy Father turned on Ameterasu. Fearful of her blessed child the Holy Mother stood between them. The sword of creation the chosen weapon of the Holy Mother clashed with that of the sword of destruction and chosen weapon of the Holy Father. Both had bleed from the wounds of the other to which fell to the earth and resided in the Great Ocean. Saddened by the conflict, Ameterasu shed a single tear that fell to the Ocean.

The tear mixed with the blood that of the Holy Mother and Father, bonding with the Ocean's waves. Mothered by creation, Fathered by destruction, formed of the sea and given life by the sun's tears the moon was born. Appalled by his appearance, the Holy Mother cast him to the Darkness claiming that he was their treaty and reason to share the sky. Those born of light shall reside with her and those of Darkness with him, never to pass beyond the boundaries of the twilight where they shall meet but for a short time. She deemed the moon god Tsukiyomi. Mothered by creation and Fathered by destruction, Tsukiyomi had both the power to create life and take it away.

He is known as the first Bearer and the first Shingami for with his birth death entered the world. It is his duty to usher the souls of the dead to their rightful place. If it be that they are of light he will bring them to heaven and they become stars. If it be that they are of the darkness he chains them and leads them to the Holy Father whom resides there. Because of this those of the world feared and rejected him as a demon building no shrines in his honor and instead telling stories to their children of how he would come and claim them in the night if they did not listen to their parents."

Alfred listened carefully though he had never heard this version before. Tsukiyomi was, as he was told, born from a demon and hell's fire. That he was grotesque in appearance and so banished to the darkness to hide from the world. He had always sympathized with him, for he was the first Bearer but the tale as William said it only made him want to cry. Why would the Holy Mother turn her back on something that was born from her? Why would the people hate Tsukiyomi for death when it was he who led them to heaven? What was truly so appalling about him? Something deep down told him that he knew already what it was. That somehow he knew this tale and how it ended. According to legend, Tsukiyomi was banished to the earth for a crime against all gods. An unspeakable treason that had changed the world forever. Those were just tales though to the children to keep them in line. They held no truths but lessons, right?

**A/N**

**Okay I know this chapter is a bit boring but we get to see Berwald his wife Tino and little Peter gahhhhhhh! Anyway any questions ya got let me know and I will answer them as best I can. **

**Note: "****It's a shame such a strong bond does not exist between our Natures as often as a Beta is born.****" About love is that Alphas are now using Omegas as a sign of status and they do not treat them well. Love is viewed as a strong bond in this world when it is two sided. Betas are common in this land and basically viewed as a dime a dozen. So what he is really saying is that he wished loved between Alphas and their Omegas was common. **

**Please review it helps me to write. After all, this story lives based on your reviews. Feed it and it will be kind to you forget to and well…**

**I'm so depressed right now…Next chapter coming sometime idk when but we will see Yao again and Emperor Mao Lung…Arthur too and maybe Scotland…Idk gotta work it out cuz I kinda wing it when I write. So…ugh…yeah…going to my corner to torment the characters more…**

**Loves lotz, **

**Saiya~hime.**


	12. Tsukiyomi

Matthew watched the orange light of the fire dance on the sleeping beauty at the other end of the room. His peaceful face was almost too much to stand the sheer beauty of it. Just how the orange glow made him seem as though he still held the divine light of heaven in him. He watched every raise and fall of his chest and each and every movement the young Omega made with such enjoyment that it seemed almost sinful. If such were so then he enjoyed the sinful pleasure of it. To watch him sleep, to dream of something happy even though it hurt him to know it was of false memories.

The light reminded him of the day he had seen him from across the twilight barrier, the place where Light and Darkness meet. The realms of Light and Darkness were divided and sealed by two barriers. The Twilight barrier where Darkness is strongest and the Barrier of Dawn where light is the strongest. The Twilight barrier is where Light turns to Darkness and vice versa at the Barrier of Dawn. These barriers divide the two realms and are meant to keep order between them.

~/-*-\~

The Guardian of Light, to who protected the barriers on the side of light, was that of Amaterasu. It was he whom made sure to walk the barrier and keep those of the Darkness from passing through to the Light. Every day during Twilight and Dawn, he walked the barriers and caught a glimpse of those whom reside in the Darkness.

It was on a day when he was walking the extent of the Twilight barrier that he was frozen in his tracks by a curious sight. A dark figure stood at the base of a large tree staring at a human child that trembled at the sight of him. Large raven wings were folded behind him, a long yet thin tail baring a tip like that of an arrow head waved lowly on the ground, dark raven black hair blew wistfully in the wind as his bright shining blue eyes stared at the child, a kind smile on his lips. He wore a white kimono embroidered with the look of the night sky and dark purple hakama to which he tied his blade. Ameterasu looked at him with anger and resentment for he was going to kill the poor creature whom life had only begun. Willing to ignore the laws he held his hand on his own blade readying his position to attack, yet he didn't once the creature spoke.

"Do not fear me child, I am not here to harm you. I have come to take you to your mother." The voice was soft sounding of celestial silk. He held out his hand in an offering to the child though his sharp talons were sure to detour the young girl.

She backed away shaking. "Y-You are a demon come to claim my life! You feed on children and lure them with lies! Okaa-san warned me about you, Demon god!" she cried out wiping here tears from her face.

What looked like pain appeared only a moment on the creature's face before he knelt down. "My dear child I have come to take you to your departed mother who waits so patently for you. I cannot do so if you do not wish to accept your death."

"I'm not dead!" the child screamed as she ran to the river's edge, crying as she fell on the bank. She looked to the side and saw a body, limp and lifeless at the edge. Her eyes widened as the realizations sunk in. She had been trying to catch a large fish to bring home to her Otoo-san. It began to rain heavily, she fell into the violent current…She hugged her knees close to her. She was dead, drowned in the Kohaku river. A kind hand was placed on her shoulder and warmth soon filled her. She looked up at bright white eyes.

"You are young and have lived a good life, you are destined for heaven child to which your dear mother resides." She smiled at the creature and hugged him tightly crying into his kimono. A white flash filled the area and the girl was gone. All that remained of her was a floating orb of light that the creature held in his hands. His eyes had turned back to the lovely blue. "Thy soul is free for I give thou wings, let thy soul take fight." He kissed the orb softly and threw it into the air where it turned to a bird and flew into the sky next to a large star. Finding a spot next to it, the bird (now just a speck) exploded into a grand light and left a star in its place. "It is a shame that some die before life truly begins." The creature said sadly as he turned to walk away.

Ameterasu ran to the very edge of the light that remained before he stopped. He did not go unnoticed as the other turned his radiant eyes to look at him. Amusement was clear in his eyes as he bowed his head slightly. "My lord, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he took a step toward the Guardian of Light.

"I must say I have missed judged your intentions at first, I wish solely to apologize. " He said quickly though it was far from the truth.

"I find it odd you wish to apologize for such an offence you did not create. I'm sure that is not your true intentions." He spread his wings wide as he looked on in puzzlement.

The god nodded. "I have come to ask why you are at the barrier. Surely the Guardian of Darkness would not approve of such." He honestly did not know who had been assigned as the Guardian of Darkness for the realms kept to themselves.

The other smiled wryly, fangs now showing. "I must say you are quite amusing my lord, to worry yourself with the boundaries of Darkness. Rest assured that the Guardian of Darkness takes great care to keep peace." He turned once more to leave.

Ameterasu panicked, not wanting him to leave so soon. "Wait! Will I be able to see you again at the Barrier of Dawn?" he wasn't even sure why he had said that.

The winged god turned to him then with a look of pure confusion. "What you seek is forbidden. The fact we speak across the barrier is too much. I assure you I will neither meet you at the Barrier of Dawn nor any other time. Good night to you my lord, for I must take my leave." With that he bowed once more and walked down the extent of the barrier.

"Demon God!" He shouted. The other stopped for a moment, never turning around to look at him. "We will meet again, I promise you that." The other shot him a glare before continuing to walk. "Tsukiyomi! I would have never guessed you were the Guardian of Darkness." He said softly to himself.

~/-*-\~

Matthew smiled as he pet the blonde's hair. That was the first time Ameterasu had ever truly spoken to Tsukiyomi. The first time his heart had longed for anything. From the start his love was forbidden. Yet, just as the barriers existed cannot love between Light and Darkness? He sighed heavily and laid down on his futon facing the boy.

"My dear Tsukiyomi, why have you hidden yourself from me?" He kissed the back of the soft hand and smiled brightly. Before he himself slipped into the darkness of sleep.

**A/N**

**Kohaku river I borrowed from Spirited Away by Hayao Miyazaki.**

**So it's out. **

**Matthew is the sun god Ameterasu.**

**Alfred is the moon god Tsukiyomi.**

**Kiku is well I'll let you wonder about it more, 91redroses hush!**

**Lol anyway hope you like it and enjoy it. Short I know but this was a powerful chapter where the identities were reviled. So tell me, which side are you on? Tell me about yourself and I will tell you which side you belong to or you can just tell me what side you are, your choice! **

**I pushed back the chapter I promised sorry, this had to be written. ^^ **


	13. 13

Alfred stood up before everyone at the table…

"April fools!" he shouted and everyone glared at him with hate and anger.


	14. Wisdom of Earth

The palace was in an absolute uproar about the betrayal of the second son. To make matters worse, the Emperor had collapsed that day and was now resting in his room with little hope of survival. Yao paced back and forth in his father's room. He was thinking, contemplating, trying anything to try and understand why Kiku had done it. He stopped then and looked at the note analyzing each word and even the strokes of the brush. They were not rushed nor were they sloppy. This suggested he was in his right mind and was not forced to do it. It was written perfectly, beautifully with much pride and effort.

_Crowned Prince Brother Yao Dragon of the West, _

_I cannot stress enough the sadness I feel for doing this. When I saw how much you wanted to mate him not only for an heir the Empire so rightly needs but also as someone you could possibly love and be loved by I found it hard to believe how happy I felt for you. Though, I also cannot ignore the feelings I have deep down that I am meant to be with him, I have a bond to the Omega you could not possibly understand nor can I explain it. As the second son I have no true ties to the Empire and so am unwanted. I take my leave and wish you much luck in your rule. Care for father my brother he loves you most._

_The second prince Kiku Dragon of the East_

He frowned at the official title he used in signing. Yao himself was the Dragon of the West titles given for the right hand and left hand of the Emperor. Yao, as the first born, is his father's right hand and heir. He assisted in battles, planning and aided his father when needed learning everything he could about ruling the Empire. Kiku, the second son, was always left to their mother to raise. He taught him about the people's needs, their wants and their hopes. He taught him to care for others and put them above himself. Yao was held higher then Kiku would ever hope to be.

"Promise you… make me my son…" Emperor Mao Lung motioned to his eldest son to come before him. To him Yao was perfect, the very son he had waited so long to have. He was everything to him. His hopes, his dreams, his ideal child blessed by the very gods that exist in the world.

"Shi…Emperor Father, Promise I shall keep." He whispered as he knelt at the bed side. The Emperor's head was always to remain the highest in the room, as custom dictates. He was willing to obey the man's last wish, as the eldest son upon his father's tragic death, he would assume the thrown.

"A secret I have…of you." His breaths were labored and his eyes heavy with exhaustion. "Death claimed you…upon day of birth." He felt his hand be squeezed by his son.

Yao looked at his father with concern. "What mean you father?" he asked, keeping his composure. He was the eldest son after all.

The old Emperor moved his weak hands around his neck and pulled off on of the pure gold decorations. He then took Yao's hand and placed it there. "Pray did I to gods. For silent were you born. Devastation lay on your mother's face. Blessed I was by god of wisdom and earth. Eldest child of Mother Holy." He could only hope Yao could understand what he was saying. He was far more than he had ever been lead to know. He held power he could never understand. He was a god's child.

"Understand not I. Emperor Father explain." He looked down at the pendant. He understood little if not nothing from what was being said. If what was said true then his father was claiming that he was still born and that a god had brought him back. He could not believe such to be true.

"Blessed are you by Gods. Son of Light. Son of Darkness is second son Kiku. Forgiveness key." The elder closed his eyes. "Upon you our blood line is. Breed Omega, for great power he holds. Fathered by Darkness…Mothered by Light…balance key."

The Crowed Prince quickly took his father's hand, franticly trying to coax him to remain awake. It was failing and he knew it. His father was on his deathbed and his brother was gone. Hatred filled him as he thought of his father's words. How he wanted him to forgive the second son. Yao's body shook as he tried to keep his composure. The only reason Kiku was allowed to live was because their mother had sworn to take his own life as well if they had done so.

A hand was placed on his head and Yao knew instantly that his father was going to die. "Love I have waited…once more shall I see your mother." He smiled and looked at his son one last time. "Breed the Omega, final is my word. Strong be you my heir and strong be your heirs." His smile faded slowly and he let out a long exhale. He died now knowing that there was nothing more he could do for his sons. It saddened him that Yao would most likely kill his brother to fulfill his last wish but it mattered more that he receive and heir from _that _Omega. He only hoped his beloved would forgive him so he could ascend to heaven. Mei Lung, his beloved faithful Omega.

Yao lowered his head grieving the loss of his father. He heard the door open and the shouts from his sisters for they had come too late. They were his charge now, he was to find them mates and marry them off as well as the illegitimate children, three total, that his father had with a Beta female concubine. The three of them all male Betas. They were now his charge for now he was the Emperor. He viciously wiped his face of the tears. He was the sole ruler of the Empire.

He turned to his siblings, and the half ones as well with a head held high. To them he was the spitting image of their father and how it should be. Though they were grief stricken, they knew their duty and that was to bow lowly to the new Emperor. Each of them were bent to the floor, their heads resting on their hands. He was no longer their elder brother, he was their lord. "Im Young Soo, Kaoru, Chang, Prepare to leave immediately!" his voice was filled with authority.

Kaoru, illegitimate son born in the Village of Hong Kong raised his head slightly. "Honored Lord, I beg my pardon." When he received permission he spoke. "I wish to know what we leave for so suddenly after the late lord's death." Having been born out of wedlock he knew he, nor his full blooded brothers held any powers with in the Empire and so respectfully knew his place.

"We are off to fulfill the late Emperor Mao Lung's final wish. To breed the Omega known as Alfred." He walked toward them, motioning for them to rise. There was much to do.

"Honored Lord, if I may?" Yao turned to his father's second illegitimate son born in the village of Macau, Cheng. He gave him permission to speak. "If what is said to be true, what do we do about the Dragon of the East?" He was fearful of the answer for unlike Yao, Kiku had been kind to them despite them being illegitimate.

Yao froze in his place as anger coursed through his very core. "He has committed the highest treason for that of a second son. He is to be executed upon sight!"

~/-*-\~

Alfred laid sleeping as Kiku looked over him. Matthew had already left to bathe ordering him, and threatening him, not to touch the other. Yet, Kiku could not refuse it. He felt the bond and knew his love. He wanted him and his Alpha hormones were flaring up the longer they stayed by his side.

His ears had perked out of his head, scanning for any sign of Matthew's return. Two bushy white tails swayed from side to side happily. His head cocked to the side slightly as he observed the blonde curiously. This was the first time he had seen him as a human. The first time he had seen him so venerable, so weak. He hummed happily as he licked his hand, a sign of affection among his kind. He relished in the taste of the other even tasting some of the post heat upon him. It was a sweet taste, like honey and held a lovely musk to it as all Omegas tend to have. His ears fell back as he thought of something he had always wanted to do. Moving his lips closer to the Omega's, he imagined what is would feel like before he committed the act. He could smell the sweet scent roll off of him and the warmth from his breath sent shivers of pleasure shooting through his being. If he was caught by Matthew, it meant certain death but he would risk it. "Tsukiyomi…" he whispered as he closed his eyes softly, ready to full fill his deepest desires.

His white ear perked up as he noticed the sound of swords being drawn from their sheaths. This was not good and quickly nudged the other awake. When Alfred saw him, his eyes grew wide and he was going to shout something before a hand coved his mouth. Kiku placed a finger to his lips and turned back to the sound. His ear twitched as he closed his eyes and let his senses take over. He could sniff out over a dozen Alphas in the area that had not been there before. He could hear their whispers but there were too many to understand what they were talking about.

It was then that an Alpha burst into the room, shattering the door followed by others as he screamed "Omega Raid!"


	15. Pure Alpha

Kiku pushed Alfred against the wall, crouching down protectively tails furrowing as he let out a low growl. His eyes grew red and blood red markings appeared upon his face. His large ears stood upright listening to every little noise around them. Seventeen Alphas in total and no Betas. This was bad.

Omega raids were becoming more common as the desperation for Omegas grew. The rare nature had become so desirable that Alphas ganged together to form what were called Hordes to claim Omegas. This meant that the would attack other Alphas in a fight to the death for the right to breed. It was truly sad that men were becoming so desperate to continue their blood line that they were willing to kill for that right. It was a growing problem within the kingdoms to the point that there were penalties of death for those involved in Hordes. Yet, there were many willing to risk it.

It didn't surprise Kiku to see the very man whom had tried to claim his Alfred before. The Turk was relentless when it came down to it and he was well known for claiming Omegas. He had fathered no offspring, for his claims never stayed long always choosing to end their existence then bear a child of a rapist. Kiku could not blame them. Who could survive such, especially a weak Omega. They were fragile creatures with a need to be cared for and loved.

Sadik stood over him, growling fiercely. He was not an Alpha to be underestimated. "Hand him over!" he barked out, raising his sword high above his head. Kiku dodged his attack and moved quickly toward the Omega. Ignoring his complaints and worry. The other Alphas surrounded them, knocking over candles and setting the room ablaze. Kiku remained calm, he was at home with in the flames. Fire was his element, the very thing that held his life force. He narrowed his eyes as some of the flames moved around him forming his third tail and increasing his power. Some Alphas backed down, recognizing him for what he was. A god of flames and demon of darkness. "Get the Omega!" Sadik barked once more running at them. Kiku took no time in collecting Alfred and rushing out their window tree stories with in the sky. He fell to the ground, holding the Omega close within his protective arms.

There was more commotion around them. Instantly the scent of blood filled the air. Alphas fighting Alphas all around the inn. It was gruesome to watch them bite and attack each other, ripping out their throats and scattering their entrails across the earth. Many lay lifeless across the clearing of he land. Kiku held the young Omega's head to his chest, refusing to let him see the horrors of what came with the right to breed. "Alfred...stay low..." he whispered as he ran for the woods. He would not let them harm his Alfred, would not let them take him. It was not long before the scent of Omega was picked up and they were pursued. Kiku stopped quickly, releasing Alfred before moving to the Alphas with lightning speed.

Alfred stood there horrified at how quickly the other Alphas fell before Kiku could sheath his sword. Returning to him, Alfred backed away fearful of the taller more ferocious Kiku he had known. He stood eight feet tall, red scar like markings coming from his cheeks and razor sharp protruding fangs poking out from his lips. Three tails swaying from side to side behind him and large ears scanning the forest for any sign of danger. "K...Kiku...?"

He smiled light heartedly. "Amazing isn't it? How much you fear me now...when it was I myself who once feared you so long ago." Kiku turned his head to the side and growled. "They picked up your scent...Alfred, stay down in the bush they won't be able to sniff you out in there." It was true, Nightlock bushes were never good for hunting. He turned to Alfred and nuzzled him kindly, gently. "Alfred, stay safe." he said softly before vanishing into the forest.

Alfred sat in the bush, clutching his heart. It was beating rapidly. So many Alphas...so many that he feared he would be discovered. Yet, his mind wondered to Tino. Wouldn't he be in danger as well? He was an Omega too so wouldn't he be a target even if he is claimed. If so, Peter would surely be killed as a result.

Noise within the bushes around him forced his head down, hiding and protecting himself. "Tulkaa! Vauhtia Peter!" A voice shouted in an unknown language. Yet he knew it to be Tino and he had Peter. They were safe. Alfred popped his head up and watched as they made their way though the forest a bit away from him. Tino's arm was bleeding heavily but his hold on his son never wavered. He froze, pushed his son to the ground and turned in time to swat the Alpha from the air. He fell hard. For a small Omega, Tino was vicious when it came to a fight going quickly for the jugular. He jumped on him bitting and ripping into the soft flesh spurting blood all over him and the ground. "Tulkaa!" he shouted at his son pushing and urging him to move unaware of the other Alpha creeping up behind him.

Only one thought ran through Alfred's mind. Protect. He narrowed his eyes, bearing his fangs and he sprinted toward the approaching Alpha ready to kill on contact. His body was no longer his own as he pinned the Alpha to the ground, digging his claws into the flesh of the shoulder while snarling and snapping his jaws trying to connect with his throat. Somehow, the Alpha was able to kick him off and ran into the forest holding his wound. He stayed in a defensive position for sometime before turning to the other Omega, examining his wound. "I-I fought one...didn't see the other." he whispered. Tino turned to his son with a kind smile. "Mommy will be okay." he said kindly. Alfred looked over the wound, a cut that wasn't too deep, he would be okay.

Alfred took his kimono sleeve in his mouth before giving a tug to rip it. "It will be fine, but we need to be sure it doesn't get infected so we have to move." He quickly rapped he wound before helping Tino up. "Come on, he'll be back with others." He picked Peter up and carried him on his back to lighten Tino's stress on his arm.

"Damn them. Going as far as to claim what is not theirs." he hissed looking at his son. "Thank you, for saving my son and I."

"Don't thank me yet, we're not out of the clear. Where is Berwald?"

Tino stopped a moment. "He's fighting. Just as your Alpha's are."

A twig snapped a ways off. Fearful Alfred looked around the area for some Nightlock. He found a bush and pushed Tino into it. "Keep your heads low." He whispered as he slid Peter into Tino's arms. He was afraid but did not complain. "Peter, be a strong Alpha and watch over Mommy okay?" The young Alpha nodded and smiled.

The Omega mother looked on with worry. "What about you?" he asked. An unclaimed Omega was in far more danger then a claimed one.

The blonde smiled. "I'm giving them a scent to follow." With that he quickly ran deeper into the forest. He knew they would follow him. He had both their scents on him and his own. Alfred was pure and so far more tempting. First claim is a badge of honor to an Alpha. He could smell them behind him, Alphas, potential forced mates. He would fight them, tooth and nail until his last breath be drawn. His foot caught on a root, causing him to tumble down a hill. He was unharmed and soon on his feet again.

"SIT!" a loud thunderous voice rang out within the forest. Alfred froze, instincts ragging for him to obey the superior Nature. He took a few steps and once more the voice called out once more. His knee buckled under him, reacting to the command of another. A cold sweat broke out on him as he continued to walk as best he could. Fighting his instincts were draining his energy quickly. "Fine, on your knees then." the hot voice tickled his ear and his resolve shattered as he fell to his knees.

Once more he came face to face with the sinister stare of the man known as Sadik. The man was relentless when it came to him. Hs legs refused to obey him taking the orders from the Alpha above him. A crude smile plastered across his face. He circled around the young Omega knowing fully well that he would not move from his place upon the ground. "You and I are not so different. Both of us are part of a rare breed." His voice was low and full of authority that Alfred tried to fight. He moved to him, running his thumb over the other's lips. "A shame isn't it? That our natures are dying. After all, who can with stand a pure Alpha?" It was that moment Alfred's resolve fell to pieces. A pure Alpha...they had been outlawed with in the kingdoms. It had been long ago when Alphas found that they could mate one another.

Though they fought to the death for dominance, the very reason they did not mate together in the first place, they discovered that their younglings held great power over all three natures. Even royal Alphas found it difficult to fight their commands. After the attempted_Coup d'état_ of a royal, the kingdoms came together to ban the blood line completely. Any an all pure Alpha younglings and parents were killed on the spot to prevent such horrific crimes from repeating themselves. Somehow, in some way this man had escaped and grown into a threat.

He moved closer to Alfred. "Amazing isn't it? How easily I could kill you..." his hand gripped his neck with a bruising force. The Omega gasped for air as his skin and body heightened it's sensitivity. Almost instantly, he could see Sadik's eyes dilate with lust and want. The Alpha inhaled deeply. "Such a sweet scent...the very reason Omegas exist. To spare your life your body is willing to breed, subconsciously seducing me with your pheromones." He released his neck but moved on to ripping open the kimono, revealing the lovely torso of the boy before him. Small pink nubs stood erect, a sign that he was indeed ready to be breed. The Alpha smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy. When the Omega made a move to push him away, he let out a low growl causing the Omega to turn his head and expose his neck in submission. "Even now you are trying to defy me..." his hand slipped lower down his navel. The Alpha's head then buried itself into the wheat blonde hair of the Omega, taking in his intoxicating scent. "Though your body is willing to give into my will...and breed." His head moved down, nipping at the soft neck of the Omega.

Alfred stayed frozen in his place. His body would not obey him, no matter how much he tried to move. It was terrifying, to know just how much power an Alpha held over him. The weight of his authority was heavy and beared down on him. His heart raced, beating rapidly like that of a war drum. He was going to be taken. He couldn't fight it and no one was around to save him. Tears pricked at his eyes. He would never see his brother again. His only way to find his beloved brother was going to be ripped from him. His blue eyes closed tightly as he waited for everything to end.

He escaped into his mind, hoping to forget and preserve what little of himself there was. With in the void of darkness he held himself, Praying to the Holy Mother to help him. "Alfred." a voice called out to him. He looked up with in the void of darkness. Nothing, not a single soul there but himself. Once more the voice called to him but this time the figure appeared before him. The first thing that was noticeable about him was the large black angelic wings that spread out before him, a long yet thin tail baring a tip like that of an arrow head waved lowly on the ground, dark raven black hair blew wistfully in the wind as his bright shining blue eyes stared at him a white kimono embroidered with the look of the night sky and dark purple hakama to which he tied his katana.

"W-Who are you?!" he asked fearful of the demon before him. Though the other was smiling kindly. Something about the demon seemed off, as if he were more then what he appeared to be.

The demon held out his hand. "Alfred, you don't want this...do you? To be taken by one your heart does not long for?" His tail whipped from side to side.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. "No...I don't want to be breed, to be some prize to an Alpha!" his body trembled as he was wept into his hands. Soon arms wrapped around him, a familiar warmth filling his every being. The demon soothed him, calmed him down by whispering sweet nothings to him.

His hand slipped down to Alfred's entrance, gently touching it. "No one is to touch you here, no one but the man that makes your heart flutter." He took Alfred's hand and pressed it to his own heart. "You are stronger then you think young one, don't be afraid of what you can do." He looked down and smiled at him, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked once more.

The other kissed his forehead gently before slowly moving back into the darkness. "I am the one who shines with in the darkness." and with that he vanished.

Sadik's hand dipped lower, wanting to know what he was going to take. Slowly he circled to Omega's entrance. It was slick, waiting to be entered. Oh he couldn't wait, he just couldn't. Just as he was about to press his finger into the Omega's entrance, he went limp in his arms. The Alpha grew angry, how was he to be dominate over a useless Omega? He'd be damned if he was going to mate an unconscious Omega. In a rage he threw the body to the ground hearing an audible grunt from the boy. "So you are awake!" a cold look was all he received as the child's eyes grew to a brighter blue then before. He stepped back and smiled. This Omega was truly valuable. With such eyes as those, he would hold more power then ever and their younglings would be extraordinary.

"You are not the one..." his voice was calm and his eye fixated on the Alpha above him. "You are not the one!" In an instant Alfred was on his feet running toward Sadik. Before the Alpha could react, Alfred's claws dug into the Alpha's face and across his eye. Howling with pain he moved away clutching his face. With that he pounced the other pinning him to the ground snarling as his claws dug deeply into the flesh of the Alpha. "I am not to be claimed!" He moved to rip the other's throat apart when a scent hit him.

A scent of cinnamon and maple.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so short and that it took so long but so much has happened over the last month that much has had to be put on hold. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy my update. **


End file.
